High School Horror
by half-demon girl
Summary: Going off the air! all of my stories are... if u want to keep it, best save and read it now!
1. Chapter 1

Highschool Horror

Hey! I have this new story for u! Hope u enjoy it as much as I do writing it. This one is going to have long chapters and I hope that keeps u reading. ENJOY!

_**Jump city High school**_

Richard Grayson came running in late. He slept in. He rushed in to the school. His jet black hair messed up, because he didn't have time to brush it. He ran in to History class 5 seconds before the bell.

RRIINNGG There goes the bell.

"Nice for you to join us Mr Grayson." the History teacher, Mrs Petro, didn't like it when kids were late, or have excuses on being late like, 'my dog ate my homework' or 'I slept in'. The class giggled. "Take a seat!" Mrs Petro scolded. Richard sat down next to one of his 2 good friends. Garfield.

"Dude, what happened?" Gar Whispered. Richard set his back pack down and grabbed his books. Richard glanced over at him. Gar's hair was messed up, as usual, even though it was green, hey, Victor had a mechanical arm. Gar was wearing a white sweat shirt and tan pants.

"I slept late." Richard whispered. Not taking his eyes off the teacher.

"Again!" Gar complained, whispering. "Dude, you were up late watching the city, again!" Gar was in a slight rant right now. "Dude this is the 5th time this month! And it's only one week in to September!"

"Mr Logan!" Mrs Petro called out. The 2 boys wenched. "If you are so talkative then why don't you tell us about the signing of the Constitution of the United States." Mrs Petro had her left hand on her hip and the Constitution book in her other hand. Her glasses that usually hung around her neck were now up on her face so she could read. She had a grudge on her face, it seemed to have been there for ages.

Gar stood up, "The Constitution was signed in February 1787. But the colonies did not find out about it until July 4th, 1787. News didn't spread that fast." Gar said. Mrs Petro's grudge soon disappeared and turned in to a small smile.

"Very good, you may sit." she went back to reading phrases out of the book.

"Good save." Richard sighed. After a couple minutes she passed out a packet.

"Pop quiz!" she shouted. The class groaned. "I want the test in and fully completed-"

RRIINNGG

"Saved by the bell." Gar sighed. The class got up and cheared.

"CLASS!" Mrs Petro shouted. "This is due tomorrow morning!" the class walked out the door.

"Yo Gar good save back there." one of the girls called out as he and Richard walked out of the door.

"Yea or everyone would have gotten' tons of homework." one of the boys stated. The 2 boys walked to Richard's locker.

"Some times I wish Mrs Petro would just calm down. She never smiles!" Gar complained. Richard opened his locker and threw his back pack in. He grabbed a map of the city, it had blue dots marked all over it. "What's that?" Gar looked at it for a quick second. "Oh NO!" he groaned. "Not AGAIN! You've been after her for Months! Give it a rest already!" Richard nodded and put the map away.

"Hello boys." a female voice came from behind them.

"Hi Kori." Richard said with out turning around. A red headed girl, named Kori came up be hind them. Richard turned around. The green eyed girl gave him a hug. "Urk!" Richard grunted as Kori hugged him, hard.

"Nice to see you, too." She said. She finally let go. "So Richard I was wondering if you would like to-"

BANG A girl was thrown up against the lockers. The girl leaned agains the locker and put her left hand on it to help support her weight.

"What's the matter? Can't fight?" one of the guys said. He grabbed the girl and threw her to one of the other boys. The group of 5 boys laughed, as they pushed her back and forth.

"Richard!" Kori yelled after him as he walked towards the group of boys. Richard pushed one of the boys out of the way and caught the girl. The girl was shaking. Richard looked down at her. The girl was confused as to why she wasn't being thrown about. She looked uup. Richard and her made Eye contact.

"You okay?" he asked. She just nodded.

"Hey, buddy!" One of the guys said as he came over to Richard. He pushed the girl out off his hands. She fell to the floor. "Why are you, the popular kid, hanging around with a rat like her?" he asked. The girl stood up and brushed herself off. Her long hair was falling out of her pony tail, her eyes looked like she was hurt, her eyes and hair were the same color, Violet. "Let's take her off your hands for ya." the guy punched Richard in the shoulder, playfully. Richard wasn't paying any attention to the guy. The girl bent down and wenched, she held her arm in pain. Richard pushed the guy aside.

"Are you okay?" Richard knelt down beside the girl. She jumped back a bit. Richard touched her arm, she recoiled it back. "Let's get you to the nurse." he stated. She stood up and started to walk towards the clinic. Once there Richard opened the door, the nurse wasn't there. "Here sit down." Richard pointed to one of the beds. The girl sat down on it.

"Are you sure you should do this?" the girl finally spoke for the first time. Her voice sounded hurt, it sounded as if she had something to hide, or want to keep something back.

"I wouldn't worry, she's a friend of mine." Richard stated as he reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bandage. "So what's your name?" he asked. Richard walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. "Give me your arm." he stated. She handed him it and started to bandage it. "Do you have a name?" the girl nodded. Richard just kept wrapping the bandage. "Would you mind telling me what it is?" he asked.

"Rachel." she said/ Richard looked up at her. Their eyes once again made contact. They just stared at each other. For the longest time Richard didn't know what to say, he just stared at her. Richard had never known this before, but her eyes had an emotion in them that he had never seen before. "Are you going to finish wrapping my arm or what." her voice got harsh. Richard snapped out of his trance and looked down at her arm and continued wrapping.

Once Rachel left Richard had to go to Math then Science. They flew by fast. Then he had gym. They were swimming this term.

The teacher blew the whistle over the talking crowd of teens. Everyone immediately went quiet.

"All Right, Listen up!" the Coach yelled. "My name is Coach Ryan. Or Mr Ryan, for those of you who feel more comfortable with showing respect. Welcome to Swimming Class, Mr... Mr... Schleg's class." Coach looked at his list and looked back up at the teens. "Okay I'll call off your names and you may call 'Here'." He got a pen out and started at the top of the list. "Sara Amerta."

"Here!"

"Good. Amelia Bort."

"Here!"

"Austin Fortner." and Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... ya know.

"Victor what are you doing this afternoon after school is out?" Richard asked.

"Richard Grayson!"

"Here!" Richard shouted.

"Well I was thinking of-" Victor was interrupted by the coach.

"Rachel Roth!" there was silence. "Rachel Roth!" another pause. "Last Time!" A female Life guard walked quickly towards Coach Ryan and whispered something in his ear. "So she's not going to be in our group?" he asked.

"On the other side of the pool." the girl stated.

"Okay." Ryan marked something on his clip board and looked up. "Thanks Grace!" the girl walked off. A girl came out of the girl's locker room and walked briskly down to the other end of the pool, where she looked so small. All the teens, mostly the girls, started to whisper to one another. Stuff like, 'I heard her parents abused her.' and 'she's not a people person.', etc. her arm that Richard bandaged, had no bandage on it any more.

"What the?" Richard questioned.

"Victor Stone!"

"Here!"

"That's it! Everyone in the pool!" the Coach shouted. Everyone walked up to the edge and sat down before they jumped in. "Girls first!" the girls jumped in and bobbed in the water as they floated. "Front stroke! To the line and back." Richard lost interest after that.

Rachel at the other end was talking with Grace, the life guard. Grace held some thing in her hand, it looked round and had a hole in the middle, a ring. A diving ring! Richard looked to the right and down next to him. '6ft' Richard's head shot up. "That must be the 12-20 foot area." he muttered. The girls came back and got out of the pool. Coach Ryan blew the whistle to signal that everyone was out of the water. Grace nodded and tossed the ring in.

"Wait for a couple seconds okay Rachel?" Grace stated.

"Yea." she responded. Rachel turned towards the pool and reached up for her hair tie. Rachel wore a black one piece suit, it looked like a life guards but black. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail. All eyes were on her now. Her hair fell forward, she shook her head so that her hair went all over the place.

"Ready?" Grace held the whistle up to her mouth.

"Richard?" Coach said. "Go over to the other end and practice diving. Your better then everyone." Richard turned and nodded.

"See ya Vic." Richard walked off to the other end of the pool.

"Wait." Grace said. Rachel was about to dive in but stopped. Grace looked over at Richard who was coming down the edge. Richard just walked over to Grace and spoke with her. "Rachel? Would you be alright with Richard?" Rachel just smiled and nodded. Grace grabbed a ring and tossed it in to the pool, too. "Get ready." Grace warned. Richard and Rachel got ready to dive in, Richard looked across the pool, everyone was watching them. He looked to his right, Rachel didn't seem to notice. "Get set." Grace had a whistle up to her mouth. Rachel and Richard were ready to jump, any second now. Tension grew, time seemed to slow down, breathing seemed to take a long time, hearts raced, ready to jump in the pool to follow the long lost ring. Then the whistle blew! They both dived in to the water. Richard found his ring the instant he opened his eyes after the water consumed him. He used his legs to drive him forward, his arms at his sides. Richard glanced at Rachel. Her hair flowing behind her, almost at her waist, bubbles slowly coming from her nose. She glanced to the side to see Richard looking at her. 6 more feet until they reached the bottom. It felt like forever they stared at each other, like time had stopped. Rachel smiled, a unique smile, it was very sweet. Richard's heart felt light. He couldn't help but smile back. Richard looked in front of him and used his arms to push him along further. The ring was sitting there, still as ever. Richard reached to grab it. He looked to his right. Rachel was gracefully swimming along the bottom scanning for her ring. Richard grasped his ring and waved his hand. Rachel's eyes caught the sign. Richard pointed, her eyes followed his finger and she used her feet and pushed off the bottom of the pool. Rachel flew past Richard and all he could see was bubbles. He looked behind him and Rachel had the ring. She propelled her self off the bottom and full speed to the water's top. Richard followed soon after.

"Puh!" Rachel took a breath of air once she hit the surface.

"gasp" Richard followed after her. "Hey." he smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. Everyone on the other side of the pool clapped wildly.

"Wow... New Record." Grace said in surprise as she looked up from her stop watch.

"BOYS!" Coach Ryan on the other side of the pool shouted. Rachel quickly swam to the pool's edge. Richard followed and hopped out of the pool. Rachel just got her abdomen out of the water and she leaded over on her arms to catch her breath. The boys were already done, now the girls were in again.

"Hey good job." Richard said, breathy. He reached his hand out to her. Rachel looked up. Her left eye was covered by her long violet hair, her pale skin was dripping wet. She smiled and reached her hand out and grasped his. Richard pulled her out of the water.

"Thanks." she said softly. The Lifeguard put a towel on her shoulders. Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Grace.

"HELP!" a female voice came from the other side of the pool. Rachel quickly snapped her head over to the pool. She ran, dropped her towel, and dove in quickly.

"RAE!" Richard shouted after her. Rachel broke the surface and swam as fast as she could to the drowning girl. The girl went under, Rachel dove down sharply. The bubbles stopped above the water.

"Gasp" Rachel broke the surface and had the girl in her arms. Rachel swam over to the side of the pool, the girls out of the water helped the girl up. Rachel was hesitant to get out of the water.

"Oh thank you. THANK YOU!" the girl hugged Rachel as she stood out of the water. Rachel felt all eyes were on her. Grace and Richard came running over to see if Rachel was alright. Everyone clapped wildly.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Coach shouted. Rachel put her hair back up in to a pony tail and walked over to the locker room.

"See ya Rae." Richard sighed.

"See ya." she responded.

After the next period, gossip was that the abused girl saved some one in swimming class.

"Now I want full and complete copies of-" the teacher was interrupted by a cell phone go off. Richard reached in to his pocket, he took it out and looked at the teacher. She nodded. Richard got up and walked out side the class room. Richard hit the red button on his phone, making Gar's, Vic's, and Kori's cell phone go off too. Kori was in Rachel's class, after Kori's cell went off, Rachel's vibrated. Mrs Petro let them go. Rachel waited until Kori left to leave.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, as the titans, ran/flew up the street towards the HIVE.

"Well, well, well, look who's here to play." Jinx, the un lucky sorceress, smugly stated.

"Shouldn't you barf brains be in school?" Gizmo said. His gadgets could make anything do something with a push of a button.

"Shouldn't you be in jail?" Cyborg replied. Then the floor shook violently, it split in two. The titans fell, gripping the ground for life.

"Does that answer your question?" Mammoth mocked above the hole were they fell. Starfire helped Robin up, while Beast Boy helped Cyborg up. The Titans, once they gained their ground, fought the evil, teens.

"You'll pay!" Star shouted as she threw her green balls of energy towards the sorceress.

"Pay?" she scowled. "How much does it cost?" the sorceress dodged the bolts and stood up straight.

"With your life!" Beast Boy Said as he rammed her, in rhino form. BB ran in to a near by building and knocked Jinx out.

Cyborg launched some missiles at Mammoth. And missed.

"What's that matter tin can? Getten' rusty?" Mammoth stated as he dodged the missiles. Then did an upper cut to Cy's stomach. He sent Cy flying, Star caught him, but the crashed into a near by building, knocking them out.

"You can't hit me!" Gizmo shouted. "But I can surely hit you!" Gizmo extended a metal claw and it slashed threw the air, hitting Robin and throwing him across the pavement. Mammoth and Jinx soon joined Gizmo.

"The hive academy is going to have kittens when we tell them about-" Gizmo was hit by a black shield. Robin rubbed his head and looked up.

"Gizmo?" Mammoth and Jinx asked.

"Help me!" Gizmo pounded on the black orb that contained him, then two more black orbs were shot and contained the other two.

"What the" Robin asked softly. A girl in a dark blue cloak became visible. The girl shook the trio around a bit. After a couple minutes of shaking the cops came. Once the cops got the three under control the Titans gathered around each other staring a gape. The only question on their minds was... "Who are you?" Robin asked. The girl looked over to them, for some reason, she looked so for miler, her eyes were the same color as some one Richard knew...

Hey I hoped you guys liked it there is more to come! Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Halfdemongirl: okay um yea sorry about the wait but ya know... school... tests... sports... homework...

Beast Boy: What's homework?

Star: Isn't it where you work at home?

Halfdemongirl: close enough... Hey Boy Wonder didn't you have homework?

Robin: Uh...

Raven: Now don't tell me your that stupid... robin gives glare ha! I knew it!

Robin: well who do you think built this place?

Halfdemongirl: Cyborg...

Robin: well who makes his own gadgets...

Raven: Cyborg...

Robin: annoyed Who cooks the meals?

Halfdemongirl: Cyborg...

Star: SHE KNOWS TO MUCH! pushing halfdemongirl out the door

Raven: wait she just- never mind...

Halfdemongirl: Enjoy! other side of door

_**Middle of December**_

Robin was perched on the edge of a building. It was seven o'clock at night, it was his turn to watch the city to night. He knelt down on one knee and rested his left arm on his raised one. A sigh escaped him, a puff of air formed where the nothing would have been. The past months were quiet and there was no sign of the dark girl. The streets below him were not too bare cars and lights were showing signs of life, here and there. A slight wind tossed his cape around.

"I give up!" he groaned. Then a figure appeared out of the tower wall. The flat ledge before the second sky scrapper built on top of it. The dark figure walked on to a gargoyle's head and stopped and stood straight. "Gotch' ya." he smirked and leaped over to the tower silently. Robin stayed against the wall, not making a sound. Robin turned the corner and walked quietly-

"What are you doing?" The figure asked bluntly. Robin stopped in his tracks.

'How could she know?' Robin thought.

"What ever you were doing, it was pointless." the figure turned and walked off the gargoyle's head and on to the roof of the tower.

Robin's shock wore off. "I, just, wanted to know a couple things." Robin stated. The figure walked up to Robin and stopped a few feet away. Her eyes where dark and cold, unforgiving. Robin thought they were full of wonder, mystery and sorrow.

"So are you going to ask?" the figure said rudely. Robin shook off the shock.

"What are you?" Robin asked. He stepped a little closer.

"I'm a hero..." she said.

"What can you do?"

"Could you ask me some thing else?" she asked.

"What's your name?" Robin whispered.

"Do you want to know?" The girl asked, softly. She stepped closer. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Raven." then she disappeared in black aura. Robin was left there in amazement. Raven was so mysterious, so cold hearted, so full of hate. Some thing was wrong with her that she didn't want anyone to know what ever happened.

_**First period **_

Yawn! Richard yawned. His cloths were all wrinkled, his hair was messed up, his blue eyes were tired and looked like he could fall asleep any second.

"Dude, what's with you?" Gar whispered. His white sweat shirt was clean, which was unusual for him. "Looks like you were up all night." Richard was trying to keep up with the notes.

"I was." Richard whispered. "And-"

"_BOYS!" _Mrs Petro yelled. "Do I have to separate you?" she was hitting her ruler in her hand impatiently.

"No!" both boys shouted. The two boys snapped to attention.

"Then-"

RRIINNGG Saved by the bell, again.

Richard went to gym class, Rachel wasn't there. Odd, usually she was there. The trainer Grace came up and looked worried and whispered something in to the gym teacher's ear. The gym teacher nodded and waved her off. After gym was the exploratory. Which passed by quickly.

Richard was going to go to next period. Everyone was babbling in the hall way.

Some group on girls walked by, "Did you hear that girl got beat up by her father and was put in the hospital." they whispered. That caught Richard's attention.

"I heard she was kid napped."

"I heard she was raped." the girls went on and on. Richard couldn't stand this any more.

ring ring... ring ring... Richard's phone went off. He ran down the hall way.

_**Jump city**_

"Robin so good to see you." Slade appeared on the communicator.

"What are you up to now Slade?" Robin spat.

"Now, now Robin." Slade tsked. "It's not what I'm up to. It's what I'm doing." the camera on the screen paneled over to a girl tied up, it looked like... RACHEL! Robin's eyes went wide. No, this couldn't be happening to her, she hates men. "Now I know how you hate losing. Stay away and the girl won't be harmed."

"Let her go Slade!" Robin yelled. Robin's grip on the communicator was tightening.

"Now Robin. Remember if you come, me and the girl will get friendly, too friendly." the screen went blank. This couldn't be happening to Rachel. She was only a teen.

"I have to do something." Robin stated as he used his grappling hook to swing from building to building. He started looking at the ocean ware house. No luck. He looked at the old whereabouts of where Slade used to be. Robin swung across the buildings, the wire was getting weak from the constant swinging.

_SNAP_

"AH!" Robin screamed as he fell. "UH!" He hit the bottom of the ally. Robin had the wind knocked out of him. He rolled over in pain, he used his right arm to push him self up. It was already dusk, Slade, by now, would have hurt her. Robin stood up and wobbled, trying to regain his balance. Robin leaned on the nearest brick wall. "GRR." Robin was furious, he couldn't stand that thought. Her screaming in terror, bleeding and bruised. "RAGH!" Robin hit the wall where he was leaning on. The brick, he hit, caved in. "Wha?" a passage opened up a couple feet in front of him. "Huh?" Robin started forward. The passage was dark, long, a stair way down to no where. Perfect place for a villain to hide. Robin smirked. 'You'll have to do better than that Slade.' Robin started down the dark stair way in to the unknown abyss.

_**Slade's Hideout**_

"Mm." Rachel was starting to wake up. Her eyes twitched as she tried to open them. She tried to move her arms to help open her eyes, but, she couldn't move them. She tried to move her body, it was held to something hard, like rope. Her eyes shot open. Her eyes danced all over the place trying to find out where she was. She tried to say something. "Hmm pff." '?' her mouth was shut too. What was going on here?

"So you're up." a voice came from the shadows. A man dressed in black and orange, stepped out of the shadows. "Your little friend will be here soon." the man reached in to his pocket and grabbed something. "Now hold still you won't feel a thing." A silver dagger shout out of a handle. Rachel's eyes went wide, sweat pored down her face, she started to squirm. He walked forward and held the dagger just bellow the rope.

"MM!" Rachel screamed, or tried to. The knife went up, cutting everything in its way. "MM- AH!" Rachel's mumble turned into a scream as she fell away. Her rope, cloth around her mouth, clothes and skin were all cut. Rachel's body landed, she tried to support herself with one arm, but it didn't work.

"Now, my dear. You can stand up can't you." Slade put the knife away. Rachel turned her face so she could see her attacker. Rachel flipped over on her butt, and started to crawl away.

"Keep away from me!" Rachel shouted as she got up and ran. She tried to keep her cut shirt on. Slade followed her, and coaxed her in to a corner room were she would be kept.

"Now, dear Rachel. Don't run away from me." Slade said sweetly.

"How- How do you know my name? Rachel was backed into a corner and turned to face her attacker. She crossed her arms tight over her chest trying to keep her shirt on.

"My are we curious." Slade said. He reached out and grabbed Rachel's shoulder and ripped the shirt away.

"AH!" Rachel screamed. Rachel fell to the floor and clung to the remaining shreds of fabric the was her shirt. Rachel tried to crawl away but Slade grabbed her by the hair. "AH!" Rachel screamed again. She held her head trying to break free of his grip.

"Scream all you want. No one can hear you." Slade whispered in Rachel's ear. Rachel shuddered.

"No." she whispered.

"Yes, no one can ever hear you." Slade grabbed her belt and tore it off.

"NO!" Rachel shouted. "SOME ONE HELP ME!" With Rachel's last plea she was worn out. "Please let me go." she begged.

"Let her go!" a voice from the rafters sounded.

"Now Robin. I warned you what would happen if you came." Slade warned. "Now she'll get it." Slade reached for Rachel's pants and-

WAM A bird-a-rang hit Slade's hand.

"AH!" Slade dropped the girl and nursed his hurt hand. Robin came down with a flying side kick. He hit slade right in the side of the head. "That's it." he muttered. Slade grabbed Robin's leg and twisted it to the left, making Robin's body spin with it, falling to the ground.

Robin yelled in pain, hasn't he fallen enough today already? Slade went to punch the daylights out of Robin, Robin rolled to the side, missing Slade hit concert, in denting it. Slade looked up to see Robin stand up and do an uppercut to Slade's jaw, sending Slade backwards. Robin Ran over to Rachel's body.

"Hey." Robin whispered as he lightly shook her, being careful not to scare her, she was like a fawn. Rachel's eyes shot open.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted as she smacked him in the face.

"Ow." he stated as if it didn't even hurt. Rachel was so scared.

"Don't hurt me." she turned her back to him.

"It's okay. I'm here to save you." Robin put his hand on her shivering shoulder. Rachel turned her face so she could see him. Robin gave a weak smile as to reassure that he wouldn't hurt her, she coyly smiled back.

"Look out!" she shouted as Slade side kicked him, throwing him to the side.

"Pathetic wench!" Slade pushed Rachel to the side. "Well Robin... it's been fun, but, I have to go." Robin looked up and saw Slade pull out a mini bomb.

"No." Robin gasped.

"Yes.. Good bye Robin." Slade said as he stepped back into the shadows, he disappeared.

"I have to get her out of here." Robin whispered. The timer already started. "Shit" Robin sighed. Robin got up and ran over to Rachel. "Here take this." Robin quickly undid his cape and covered the top of her body. Robin jumped with her in his arms.

_3...2...1...0... BOOM!_

_**Outside**_

The building blew up. A figure jumped out of the smoke, landing on the roof tops, he bounded over houses and buildings trying to find the girl's home. Rachel clutched to the cape tight, her eyes clamped shut. Rachel felt a cool breeze, she opened her unwilling eyes, she found that she was in strong arms, she looked up and saw the face of our young hero, Robin. A Blush rose to her face.

"Could you show me where you live so I could drop you off." Robin stated. The girl shallowly nodded. They jumped over roof top to roof top, they soon got to the edge of the city, rundown and crawling with cops.

"There." the girl pointed to a corner complex that was attached to its left, if you looked at it, more brick complexes. Robin gracefully bounded over and landed on the roof top with ease, by the door leading to the second floor. "Thank you." Rachel said as she was let down from Robin's arms.

"You need help getting in?" Robin asked as Rachel walked to the door and opened it. She shook her head. She closed the door and walked down to her room. She closed and locked the door. She slid down the door in to a sit.

"sigh" she looked down and realized she still had Robin's cape. She started to bush, wildly. She quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on.

"I need my cape." a voice came from the window. Rachel jumped. It was only Robin, hanging up side down? Rachel walked over and opened her window all the way.

"Here." she grabbed his black and yellow cape and handed it to the boy. Robin turned right side up and slid in to the room, threw the window. Rachel took quick steps back. He reattached his cape.

"Thanks." he said. "Listen I'm sorry about what happened today." Rachel looked down at the floor.

"Listen forget about it. I just don't like men." Rachel said. "That doesn't mean I'll-" Rachel was silenced with a hand coming up to her chin and pulling her in to a kiss. For a couple seconds they stood there, silent. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Robin smiled. Rachel backed away slowly.

"You want to take that back?" Robin asked, sweetly.

"Maybe..." Rachel stated as she went in to kiss him again. Robin didn't argue, he agreed and kissed her back. Then sirens were heard in the distance. Robin broke the kiss.

"I need to go." he said and left quickly and jumped out the window. Rachel ran to the window and watched as he leaped across the roof tops.

"He's amazing." Rachel sighed.

Robin sighed, "She's beautiful." he leapt across the building tops to find out what was going on. He followed the sirens, all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Halfdemongirl: okay yea sorry I was really sick and couldn't get out of bed... so sorry! ENJOY!

_**Slade's hideout**_

"UGH!" Raven was thrown up against the concrete wall. She just leaned against the wall, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

Slade came up and grabbed Raven by the top of her cape on her shoulders. He held her up so that she couldn't stand on the ground.

Raven shut her eyes tighter and took in a couple of painful gasps. She grasped his wrists and tried to free her self.

"What's the matter little bird?" Slade asked mockingly. Slade held her at arms length away. Raven's eyes shot open, her eyes full of rage. "Can't speak? Or are you too weak?"

"Get your hands off me you son of a bitch." she spat in his face.

"Oo, birdie's got a bad mouth." Slade taunted.

Raven pushed her feet off the wall and kicked with both feet, that landed in Slade's stomach. Slade staggered back a few steps, dropping Raven in the process, he put one hand over his stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that." Slade tsked. Raven smirked and quickly disappeared in her black aura.

_**Christmas day**_

Rachel walked into school and into the crowd of teens. Rachel walked over to her locker and turned the knob, for her combination. She opened her locker and placed her back pack in side. She heard a familiar voice. She turned to her left to find Richard and his friends a couple of meters away. Rachel coyly smiled. She reached for her backpack, unzipped it and grabbed something.

"Yea, I was just going to say-" Richard was interrupted, by Gar.

"Pst! Richard look who's here." Gar teased. Richard turned around to see Rachel coming this way, she had her hands behind her back.

"Who is that?" Kori asked, she was dressed in a cheerleading outfit, she made the cheerleading squad.

"Richard's got a girlfriend, Richard's got a girlfriend." Victor and Gar chanted over and over again, teasingly. Kori's mouth dropped.

"Hey Rae." Richard calmly stated.

"Hi." She said. Rachel lowered her head a little bit. "Um... here..." she handed a wrapped package and a letter to Richard. Richard took the gift from her, and looked at her face, she had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Merry Christmas." she said coyly.

"Wow." Richard didn't know what to say. "Thanks Rae." he said.

He opened up the card;

_Merry Christmas_

_Dear Richard,_

_Thank you so much for being there for me... you're my only true real friend... you've been such a kind and gentle person... you've changed me... You're the best friend any one could ask for..._

_Love,_

_Rachel Roth_

Richard smiled. The group of three standing behind him peered over his shoulder. Richard put the card back into the envelope and started to open up the gift. Richard took the wrapping paper off and looked at this beautiful hard cover book. On the front it had golden, fancy, carved letters that said :_How do you do it?_

Richard looked confused.

" It's a poem book. Most of the poems are mine, but there are other's that just touch my heart. I think you'll like it." Rachel said as she turned and walked away.

"Rae!" Richard walked up behind her. She turned around. He pulled Rachel into a hug. "Thank you." Rachel returned the hug.

Before they broke, Richard gave Rachel a quick peck on the cheek. Rachel's face turned hot. Kori's turned red with anger.

"I'll read it during home room." Richard added, he assured the girl that he loved it.

_**After school Rachel's house out side**_

Rachel was walking back home, her backpack on her back, books in her arms and mind off in lala land. Rachel was unaware of the person that was following her, on his motorcycle. Rachel walked to her front door and unlocked the lock, pushed it open, then walked in. Closing the door behind her. The stone steps she walked up looked old and worn down. The green door was worn too. The house looked small.

Richard waited for a couple minutes before going to the front door. He parked his motorcycle, put the kick stand down and walked to the door. He hit the door bell. A woman unlocked the door from the inside. She opened the door as far as the locked chain would let her.

The woman gave a death glare at the boy.

"Is Rachel home?" he asked.

The woman spat, "No!" she then slammed the door and locked the rest of the locks.

"Who was that?" a young female voice came from inside.

"No one." the older voice stated.

Richard tried again, after a couple of minutes. He hit the door bell.

"I got it!" the young voice called. Locks came undone. The door opened. "gasp Richard!" Rachel closed the door and unlocked the last two locks. The door reopened again. "How did you find me?"

"I kinda followed you." Richard stated coyly. "Here..." Richard handed Rachel a card and something in wrapping paper.

Rachel looked at the gift, she blushed. "Come on in." Rachel stepped aside letting Richard in. Richard handed Rachel the gift, she took it. "Let's go up to my room."

The house was small, if you looked straight the stairs and a small hallway was in view, all wooden, very bare. If you looked to your left there was a small kitchen/dinning room. The woman at the door earlier was in there cooking.

The woman glanced over at us the quickly turned back to her cooking then glanced again. "AH!" she yelled she jumped back. "What's he doing here!" she scolded.

"Mom, this is Richard. He's the one I have been telling you about." Rachel said as she blushed and clutched the gift tighter to her chest.

"Just keep him away from me." she warned. Rachel just turned and walked up the wooden stairs, Richard followed. Rachel got to the top of the stairs and turned right, there was a wooden door that lead to her room. She opened her door and walked in. Richard followed and shut the door behind him. Rachel sat on her bed and opened the card first:

_Dear Rachel,_

_You're also a very good friend, too. You have shown me something more then just being a friend. You're true to your heart and don't give up that easily. You're a true friend._

_Love,_

_Richard Grayson_

Rachel smiled and put the card down. Richard sat next to her on her single bed. She opened the package and her smile widened.

"More poem books!" Rachel was so happy. "I've been needing more for weeks!" Rachel flung her arms around Richard's neck. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. Richard returned the hug.

"I read the poems you wrote. They're amazing." He whispered. "You need to keep it up, I can see some day that you'd be a famous writer." Richard pulled Rachel on to his lap, her legs straddled his hips. Rachel was caught off guard, she pulled her head back and looked Richard in the eyes. "You're... amazing..." Richard added, softly. This made Rachel blush. Richard put his hand at the nape of Rae's neck, he leaned in.

"Richard." Rachel whispered. Their lips met each other. Their eyes drifted shut. Rachel leaned into the kiss. Their lips danced on each other's, it felt like forever that these two were like this. Soon air over came them. They broke apart, to catch their breath.

"Wow." Richard sighed.

"What?" Rachel asked, worried.

"That was amazing." Richard said. Richard leaned in and kissed Rachel again, this time they stayed like that for the longest time. They were so happy to be in each other's arms. To stay like this was what made Rachel's heart melt. Rachel soon felt vibration on her inner thigh. Her eyes opened and she pulled away. "Sorry." Richard apologized. Rachel slid off Richard's lap and sat down on her bed. Richard stood up and dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?" Richard answered the phone. Richard held the phone away from his ear. The man on the other end was yelling at him. "Okay, okay! Geez calm down I'll be there in a minute." Richard hung up and turned to Rachel sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry Rae. I have to go." Richard leaned over and pecked Rachel on the lips.

"Good bye." Rachel sighed as Richard walked to the door.

"See ya." Richard said as he opened the door and fled down the stairs and opened the door and got on his motorcycle and left. Rachel waited till the motor couldn't be heard. She fell back on her bed with a sigh. She used her powers to close the door and blinds. She grabbed her pillow and put it under her head.

"Richard." She sighed as she drifted off into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Halfdemongirl: okay... yea well... here's how it goes... Slade picked a random girl off the street and well... it wound up to be Rachel... I'll get to her family problem in this story for those who are very confused with her mother's behavior... and Rachel's just learning to open up... so give me a break! I'm trying to write this from a guys point of view! If you haven't noticed! Hey Aimless, could I borrow a pry bar?

Aimless Shadow: uh... sure..hands HDG the pry bar but I don't know what you're going to do with it... it's not going to help you write your story...

HDG: who said anything about writing stories! I'm going to go knock some sense into that hyped up, pea size brain of Shade Spitfire... hides pry bar OH Spitfire! What did you say I couldn't hear you!

Aimless Shadow: Take my advice Spitfire... Run!

HDG: Time to give the lil monkey his shots! takes out 3 foot long needle yea doctor time! Everyone runs away quickly What? What did I do?

_**Some time in Feb School cafeteria**_

Everyone was in the Cafeteria by now. The room was packed! Different smells of food were in the air, chattering from different tables could be heard, and no teachers were walking around to keep an eye on everyone. Richard and his friends were at the end of a row of tables but in the middle. Like 12 tables on one and 10 on the other. So at the end of the 12 row and in the middle of the 10.

"Can you believe what happened?" Gar asked. He took a mouth full of tofu and bread.

"Shut the heck up, Gar!" Victor whispered harshly. He grabbed the brat and covered the child's mouth with his hand to hush him up. 2 teen girls walked by looking at them weird, they shrugged. The trio smiled, once the girls passed they sighed.

"Do you want the whole school to know?" Richard warned. Threatening glares were thrown between the two.

"But why did she do it? I mean bring to consider that she is one of us heros." Kori whispered, softly so just they could hear.

"I don't know but still it's a good chance to find out-" Richard was interrupted by the whole cafeteria laughing. The three turned their attention to the center of the chaos, while Gar used his hands and feet to try and free himself from the mechanical arm, death grip of his friend.

"Come on... Fight us!" the group of boys again. Richard couldn't see a thing. He got up and pushed past people blocking the view of the scene.

"Come on Jason! Give it back!" a familiar voice called. It seemed to be frustrated over something.

"Not again." Richard sighed. He shook his head as he got to the front and stopped. The boys were tossing something back and forth, between them. Keeping it out of the girl's reach. Richard looked up. "Oh no." It was Rachel. Richard had to hurry and get there before they did something to her.

The boys tossed it a couple of times be fore Jason held it high above his head and teased the shorter girl. Rachel jumped and jumped to try and gain back her item she was being baited with.

"Come on jump for it, jump for it!" Jason encouraged, once Rachel jumped a few more times. Jason knock her down on the floor. She was tired now. She couldn't get up, she could only sit up and watch as they made fun of her. Jason lowered his hand with the book and opened up to the first page. "Let's see here, what do we have?" Rachel's eyes were starting to water. She looked down at the tile floor she sat on. "_To a wonderful and awesome friend, Love Richard._" Jason read. "Aw! Does wittle Rae-Rae have a wittle boy fwiend?" Jason teased in baby language. He kept reading. The boys and girls around them laughed.

"Why do you care?" Rachel spat. Jason read on.

"_As dark as darkness may seem, there is still always light. And with you by my side there will always be, forever more, light. _What a sap." Jason said as he closed the book and threw it down on the ground, in a pile of junk. "That's where it should be, with the rest of the garbage."

"Gasp" Rachel gasped in horror as her precious book fell into the gunk. She crawled over to her book and picked it up.

"Rae." Richard finally made it, too late. He ran up to her and knelt down by her. She was crying, she clutched the book tighter to her chest. Richard put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and looked at who it was. Rachel's face was covered by most of her hair, which wasn't in a pony tail, her dark gray, woven sweatshirt was wrinkled and dirty, the book she clung to was, some how, familiar, her pants were the same as her shirt, in mess wise, but they were blue jeans.

"Richard." Rachel sobbed.

"Sh. There, there. Everything's going to be alright." Richard soothed her as he gently hugged her. "It's okay." Rachel's sobbed rocked her body severely.

_**School hours are over**_

Rachel had a black coat on that went to the middle of her thigh, black gloves that had the finger tips cut off and a dull grey scarf. She carried her backpack upon her back as she walked away from the school. A car came by, unnoticed, until the driver and passengers started throwing snowballs at her.

"Ha ha!" Jason laughed as they bombarded her with snow balls. Rachel crossed her arms and hugged herself as the snow balls hit. One hit her in the face, that one made her fall over, the others didn't matter. She sat there shivering on the ground and begged, in her mind, for them to stop. Soon they did and they moved on.

Another motorist was approaching, Rachel got up and brushed herself off. She brushed the snow from her long hair. The motorist stopped and looked threw his helmet at her. He had a red helmet and bike, he wore a black leather jacket and gloves.

"Hop on, Rae." the person said. Rachel started to walk away. The boy flipped up his visor. "Rachel!" Richard called.

She heard him, "Yes?" Rachel asked politely. She stopped and turned her head. "Oh! It's you." she said with a smile. The boy made his motorcycle go a few meters before stopping.

"Hey... you okay?" he asked.

"Yea." Rachel sighed. She looked down at her shoes and kicked some snow.

"Listen, I saw what they did to you... I want to help you, Rae." Richard pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do to change who they are." Rachel doubtfully stated. She started to walk away.

"Rae, Rachel!" Richard called after her. The girl stopped in her tracks. "I just want to make your life better." Rachel turned around to face the motorist. "But, if you don't want the help, just remember I'm always here for ya." Richard put down his visor and revved his engine. "I guess I'll be seeing ya." Richard was about to ride off.

"Wait!" Rachel shouted, shyly. She walked briskly back to her friend.

"Hmm?" Richard looked at his friend in confusion.

"I would like it if you..." Rachel's words could not be understood that easily, she was drown out by mumbling.

"What?" Richard asked as he sat up straight on his motorcycle.

"Could you give me a ride home?" she mumbled, loud enough so he could hear it. At that moment a snow ball came flying and hit Rachel in the side of the face. She just flinched.

"Squealer!" The teen who threw it shouted and ran in the opposite direction. Rachel just let the snow slide off her face.

"Hey." Richard comforted her, as he reached his gloved hand up and brushed the remaining snow off of her pale face. "Hop on." Richard invited her. Rachel was soon on the back of the motorcycle, clinging on to the motorist in front of her. "Hold on. It gets windy back there." He warned. Rachel nodded and clung tighter. Richard revved his engine, then they were off!

_**Rachel's house**_

"Mom!" Rachel called as she walked in the door. "I'm home!" Richard followed Rachel in to the small house. "Mom?" Rachel kept walking in to the house. Richard looked to his right. A note was posted on the wall.

"Rae!" he called. Rachel had set her backpack down and took off her scarf, gloves and coat. She quickly walked back to the entrance and grabbed the note.

"Okay." she quickly skimmed the paper. Rachel walked into the kitchen and placed the note on the fridge door. "Ya hungry?" she asked as she opened the cooler door. A breeze of cool air rushed into the room, not like it was noticeable.

"An apple will do." Richard replied. Rachel grabbed two apples and tossed one to Richard who walked into the room and sat down at the table. It was 10 minutes, the 2 teens were half way into their apples.

"So..." Rachel dragged. "What's your family like?" Rachel picked a fuzz off her sweatshirt.

"Well, uh..." Richard thought. "I am... actually... adopted." he managed to get out.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rachel apologized.

"Don't worry." Richard sighed. "Well, one question though... What's with your mom?" He tried to make the question sound, not so harsh.

Rachel paused for a couple minutes before she looked down at the table and started to speak, "Well, it's hard to explain." Richard leaned forward, to hear her better. "You see, why I have trouble with the boys at school is because... is because..." she trailed off.

"Is because... What?" Richard asked.

"Is because... of my... my..." this was very hard for Rachel to say. The phone rang. Rachel got up and ran to go get it. Richard was left in the room for a few minutes, he soon got up and walked into the hallway, to find Rachel. He followed her voice to the upstairs hallway outside her room. Rachel had just hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Richard asked, Rachel sighed.

"My mother's working late again."Rachel said in disappointment. "Would you mind if you stayed here with me until my mother came home?"Rachel was fiddling with the end of her sleeve.

"Of course."Richard stated. Rachel walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Richard followed, and shut the door.

"Okay, you promise not to tell any one this." Rachel warned.

"I promise." Richard reassured, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, why I have a problem with men is... is because... because of my father." Rachel mumbled. Richard was shocked. "There have been rumors that are going around that say that... he raped me and my mother."

"Well," Richard was getting over the shock. "Is that true?"

"Is what true?" Rachel said doubtfully.

"The rumors." Richard said.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it." she said, she lowered her head in shame.

"What? What do you mean?" Richard started to get frantic.

"No! I didn't mean like that!" Rachel shot, "I'm still a virgin." Richard was relieved. His face had signs of tension, sweating. "Don't worry about that. He didn't take that away from me." Rachel wrapped her arms around Richard's neck, loosely. "He was about to, then he raped my mother right in front of me." Rachel's eyes started tearing.

"Shh." Richard soothed her, he rubbed her back as her sobs rocked her body. "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you any more."

"Thank you." Rachel whispered. Rachel backed off. "Why we moved here is because we have to escape my father's grasp." Rachel wiped a tear away from her eye. "We're so poor, because we have been in the hospital so much. We don't have that much money." Rachel got up and went over to her dresser and pulled open the drawer, she pulled out a couple pieces of paper. "We have lived every where." Rachel walked back over to Richard and handed him the papers. They said different counties, states and countries. "Thankfully we've been here for the longest with out having him finding us."

"How are you able to live here?" Richard questioned as he set down the papers and looked around the room, she was right, there wasn't much there. Just a dresser and an old desk, no tech in the room, a small one person bed, and a small closet.

"My mother and I work for the lady who owns the houses. So when I leave early I have to work and she pays us for our time." Rachel stated as she sat down next to Richard and leaned her head on his left shoulder. "She has agreed to keep me going threw high school, if we keep working for her." Richard put a comforting hand on Rachel's head. "She gives us this house so we can stay near her, and don't have to go far." Rachel moved in closer so she could wrap her arms around Richard's waist, loosely.

"Well, remember if your having a problem... I'm always here for you, Rae." Richard sighed. Richard kissed the top of Rachel's head, he then set his head a top of hers, and put his free arm around her waist.

Rachel started to giggle.

"What?" Richard took his head off her's and looked down at her.

Rachel managed to get out, "I don't think my mother would like it if she came home and found her daughter cuddling with her best friend." Rachel looked up at Richard. "She'll be getting bad ideas."

"Well, then I guess I should start to leave." Richard said after a couple minutes of giggling. Richard got up and started to walk towards the door, he was then stopped by Rachel. She pulled his arm to stop him.

"If your going to leave like that, that isn't a very good friend." Richard heard Rachel state. Richard turned and kissed Rachel on the forehead then turned ack to the door.

"See ya." Richard sighed when he opened the door.

Rachel responded the same way, "Good bye." Richard left Rachel, just for that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm so sorry! My mother went to the hospital and I had horses I need to take care of! I'm so, so, so sorry! but please enjoy!

_**Jump City roof tops**_

Raven was sitting on the edge of a building, dangling her feet off the side. The sky had turned dark, but it was still blue, the sun was gone though. She softly hummed to her self, she was thinking about her day that had been amazing! Richard had asked her to go to the Valentine's prom, and he gave her a rose. She then was snapped out of her daze by a soft thud. She stopped humming and turned her head to see who it was.

"Hey, what are you doing up here all by your self?" Robin asked. Raven stood up and turned to face him.

"I was just thinking... I need some time to be alone." Raven stated, nonchalantly. Her eyes were full of excitement and joy.

"So, something good happened to you today... I take it." Robin sighed. Raven again was snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah..." she sighed. "It was amazing Robin." she exclaimed. Her knees felt weak, her heart felt light, her head couldn't get her mind off of the question Richard had asked her.

"Well, by the way your acting one lucky guy must have taken his move." Robin mentioned. Raven's face felt hot, a blush came to her cheeks, and she turned away to look back at the city. Robin came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and placed his head atop of her's.

"So, are you going to tell me who the lucky guy is?" He asked. Raven shifted in his arms and turned to face hi, she looked up at him, he looked down at her.

"Heh, if I tell you..." she teased, she brought her hand up and teased his bottom lip. "Will you keep it a secret?" she leaned in and made sure he could hear her whisper.

"Of corse." Robin leaned in, too. Raven put both of her hands on the back of his head and slowly brought him to her face. Raven slowly closed her eyes and so did Robin. Next thing they both knew, was they were ripped from each other's arms. A man in a black suit came and side kicked Robin in the side.

"You don't dare touch her!" the voice from the man came, it was muffled by the mask he wore, but it sounded mechanical. He wore a ragged cape, and a white and black mask with a red X on the mask and on his chest.

"X don't!" Raven warned. Robin jumped up from the ground and got into his fight stance. X grab something from his belt and threw it on the ground., a smoke screen covered the area. Raven coughed for a couple minutes, "_Cough _X!" she flew up above the cloud and rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she could see the cloud that covered the roof top, it soon disappeared, with out a trace of the boys. "ROBIN!" she gasped.

Robin was now knocked off the first roof top he had been on and now was on a second roof top under this mad man Raven called, 'X'. Only thing he remembers was that he was consumed by a cloud of vapor gas, couldn't see, but heard Raven coughing, then a figure rammed him in the stomach and they were knocked on to the second roof. Robin kicked his back legs and flung X off of him. X did an aerial flip and landed gracefully. Robin rocked back on his hands and pushed himself off the ground, he stood there ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Robin asked as he took out his bo staff.

"They call me the ruthless, heartless villain. Sly and unforgivable. They call me... Red X." X stated in his sick voice. They were stalking each other, going in circles around each other. X soon charged Robin and they were both tumbling, fighting, and grunting at each other in rage.

"Robin!" Raven shouted over head. She had finally found the boys, they were in a hustle over her. "Robin!" Raven went to fly in and help, "UH!" she was soon hit by a bolt of green energy. She flinched and fell a few meters.

"Robin!" it was Starfire, she had seen the whole thing. She wanted to help her distressed friend. "Hold on I'm-UH!" Star was hit with a black bolt of energy, she was thrown a few meters then came back to kill the person who interfered.

"You stay away from him!" Raven scowled. Star came at full speed and gave Raven an upper cut to the lower neck. Raven flew back and hit the near by building. Smoke counseled the hole to which Raven had created, Starfire flew to check out the damage. Then a black figure quickly came out at full speed and hit Star head on, it was Raven.

"How dare you!" Starfire's eyes were now glowing green with fury. The girls went after each other with full force, hitting one after another, they kept at this for a while.

Robin wasn't getting anywhere with the tumbling act, X had the over hand. Robin swung his bo staff and hit X in the chest. He landed and fell over the edge of the building. Robin ran over and looked over the side, only to get slammed with X's body. They tumbled, then stopped, X threw Robin's staff away and it was hand to hand combat now.

"_Grunt _Your good." Robin stated.

"The, so are you..." Red X mocked. "But you need to learn when to stay out of people's business." Red X threw a punch at Robin's face, he blocked it.

"What do you mean?" Robin grunted. Robin tried to maneuver his leg under X with out him noticing.

"Like..._Grunt_... Staying away from my girl!" He exclaimed. Robin got made at this.

"Aw... is bird boy trying to make a move on my property?" X mocked.

"She's not your PROPERTY!" Robin screamed and kicked X in his gut with his unknown leg, sending X flying. "Don't ever call her that!" Robin stood up and clutched his left arm, breathing heavily. X slowly got up from his landing spot.

"Why you little-" X was interrupted by Starfire crashing into him. Raven slowly hovered over the building, then came down quickly. She landed on her feet, but wound up falling on her stomach. Both X and Satrfire were knock unconsious.

"Finally." Raven sighed as she tried to catch her breath. Her cape was tattered, leotard ripped and skin bleeding. Sirens were heard down on the street, cops came running up the stairs, they burst threw the door. Robin assured them that everything was fine.

"Take this guy to the high security cells, and take her to the hospital." Robin pointed to Starfire and Red X. The cops agreed and took both of them away.

"What about her?" the sherif asked as he pointed to Raven.

"I'll deal with her." Robin said as the cops walked away with the two unconscious people. "Hey, you okay?" Robin asked Raven.

"Yeah... I'm fine now..." she smiled and faded threw the floor.

"Good." Robin sighed. "I'm glad"

_**Rachel's house**_

Rachel walked into her bedroom, drying her wet hair with a towel. She didn't notice that there was a flower on her desk.

"Rachel!" her mother called from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" Rachel put down her towel, and found the rose, with a letter. She took the rose and placed it with the other rose in the white vase beside her bed, she went to open the letter,

"RACHEL!" her mother yelled.

"I'm coming!" Rachel shouted, she put down the letter and ran down the stairs to see what her mother wanted. She ran into the kitchen/dinning room. She wasn't there. "Mom?" she asked.

"In the living room!" Rachel received from her mom. Rachel ran down the small hallway and turned to the left ro find her mother sitting on their couch, her face was plastered in a smile, she was nodding, too.. "Rachel! You never told me you had a best friend." her mother got up and death hugged her baby girl.

"Mom? What are you talking about?" Rachel muttered through her mother's shoulder.

"Why her of corse!" Rachel's mother moved and looked at the red head sitting on the couch beaming at Ms Roth and Rachel.

"_GASP_ Kori!" Rachel whispered in complete and total shock.

"I'll leave you two alone to chat." Ms. Roth left them alone. Kori got up and walked over to Rachel.

"So, I heard Richard asked you out the prom? Am I correct?" Kori asked. Kori got dangerously close and pinned Rachel up against the wall, with no physical force, but just with pure terror. "Well, I want you to get something straight, Richard is my boyfriend, he only obeys me! Why he asked you out was because he felt sorry for you." Kori poked Rachel in the shoulder three times, each one getting harder and harder. Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes. "Well would you look at the time! I have to go! Bye!" Kori said sickly and ran out the door. Rachel ran up to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it. She leaned her forehead against the door. She sobbed silently on her own. She didn't notice the boy that was sitting on her bed. He got up and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. She jumped and turned around.

"It's okay Rachel, it's me." Robin, he was there to comfort her. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on her head. Rachel placed her hands on his chest, while she sobbed into his shoulder. "Sh, sh, sh.. It's okay Raven it's okay."

"What?" Rachel looked up at him confused.

"What? I said Rachel. That's your name isn't it?" Robin questioned.

"Never mind." Rachel said, she forgot about what he said and nuzzled his neck.

_**Slade's hideout the next day**_

Slade threw Rachel to the side of the room. She was beaten up, bleeding, bruised, and clothes ripped. Rachel stood up and shivered. She leaned against the wall to help support her.

"I know what you are." Slade mocked as her walked closer. Rachel wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't let her. Slade walked up and got face to face with her. Rachel shut her eyes tight and turned her head towards the wall. "I know who you are... Raven." Rachel's eyes went wide, then she looked at him in pure hatred, her eyes turned white. The wall behind her turned black as she faded through the wall. Slade's maniac chuckle could be heard a mile away. "Ha, ha, ha. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, I'll always find you. I know who you are, and I know where you live." Slade's hide out light finally went out after years of being worn out. But what could still be heard was his laugh, that horrid laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okay! I'm back! BIG writer's block... but thought up a good new, long, exciting chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh and HI Aimless and Lain! Okay top stories to read:

Lucky rabbit's foot

Lonely paths come together For you R&R lovers! Like me! ENJOY!

_**Prom Night**_

It was 7 o'clock pm as Richard started up the steps to Rachel's house. He was so nervous, everyone is. Richard soon found him self getting hot under the collar of his formal tuxedo. He finally reached the top level of the stone steps outside the house. Richard knocked on the green paint, worn out door. He couldn't take the heat much longer, he stuck a finger down the collar and pulled. He made a muffled cough sound as he pulled the collar away from his neck. He soon heard foot steps, locks undoing themselves and the door swung open a foot. It was Rachel's mother at the door, her face turned from a straight, worried face into a smile.

"Hello Richard." her voice was soft and sweet. "Come on in." She stepped back and kept the door with her, she opened the door so he could step in. Once he was passed the door's line of fire she closed the door and locked it. Ms Roth turned and walked over to a night stand that had a small piece of paper on it, she wrote something on to the paper and handed it to Richard. "This is incase you drink or need a ride home." Richard gratefully took the paper and skimmed it quickly.

"Alright." he sighed as he put the piece of paper in to his left side pocket. "I'm betting there won't be any drinks at the dance, and besides, I don't drink!" Richard put his hands up slightly by his shoulders confessing that he was innocent.

"Well still you never know." she stated, she got a bigger grin on her face. "Now," Her face became serious. "I want her home before midnight, no dancing with other boys that are drunk or other boys period, she can not, I repeat, she can not have alcohol!" She was ticking things off her fingers, while Richard was nodding and listening... okay every once in a while. Soon a figure came in to Richard's line of view from the face of Ms Roth. Richard tilted his head to get a better view of the figure, Ms Roth saw this and turned around to see her daughter on the middle step of the stairs leading up the second floor. Richard's mouth hung open a bit, she was so beautiful. He soon snapped it shut. Rachel wore a black, strapless, dress, like Kitten's only black, you couldn't see her shoes it was so long, a centimeter above the ground it barely held. She had a thick, one inch choker around her neck, she wore little make up, just some eye liner, and shadow. Her hair was up in a high bun with her bangs framing her delicate face. She had no jewelry on which drew your eye away, but the way she looked was so amazing you wouldn't think this was the same girl that got pushed around in school.

"Hi." she said softly, a blush lit up her face. She looked down away from Richard, a small smile appeared on her face. Richard walked around her mother and walked to the bottom of the stair case and held out his hand. The young woman slowly walked down the rest of the flight and placed her hand, lightly, in to the young man's. As soon as she reached the first floor level she stopped right in front of Richard and looked at him. He bowed low and brought her hand up to his face.

"You look beautiful, Rae." he mumbled. He kissed her hand. This made her blush more.

"Oop! Would you look at the time!" Ms Roth was being sarcastic when she said this. "You two need to hurry up or you'll miss the dance!" she shoed them out the door. Rachel snatched her coat and was pushed out the door by her mother. The door slammed shut behind them. Rachel slid on her coat and wrapped her arms around her tight. Richard had already been down at the bottom of the stone steps.

"Shall we go ma' lady?" Richard had a horrible English accent and he bowed low to Rachel. She giggled a bit, she put her hand over her mouth and let a god laugh or two out. Richard looked up from his low position. He grinned and stood up straight. He turned and opened the passenger side of his black jaguar. Rachel, mean while, had ceased her laughing fit and walked down the steps and walked over to the car and got in, she pulled her dress over the rim and made sure it wouldn't get caught, he closed the door. He sighed, "this is going to be the best night of my life." he muttered. As he walked around the car to get in and drive the car.

_**At the Prom**_

The two had walked in the front doors of the building which held the dance. Rachel left her coat in the car, why would she need it? She'd be hot any ways. Richard, he wasn't smart enough to bring one. The room held a big dance floor, with tons of people on it dancing to a rock/pop type of beat, the lights were mild colors but still they could get you dizzy by looking at them for to long, the music was turned up, but not too loud so that your ear drums busted. The DJ was holding one ear phone up to one ear and picking up disks and placing them on a player for the next song. There was a space for chatting and hanging out, and there were tables in one corner of the room, and a little buffet, in case you got hungry or thirsty. The two walked in to the noisy room and got lost in the crowd. Rachel wrapped her arms around Richard's arm so that she wouldn't loose him, she buried her face in to the back of his arm and closed her eyes tight.

Richard stopped and looked down at her, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to leave you." He assured. Rachel looked up and smiled.

"I'm not comfortable." she stated in a soft voice. "Could we got sit down?" She looked around then up at his face again. He smiled and nodded. They sauntered their way over to where the tables were and sat down at an open one. After a couple minutes, after they sat down, they were quite, then Rachel spoke, "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to big crowds." She whispered and looked down at her lap.

"Don't worry." Richard replied. He sat back in his chair. "I don't dance right away either." Rachel looked even more down then she could. Richard raised and eye brow, leaned forward in his chair, and leaned on the table as close to her as he could get with the table in the way. "You... can't dance... can you?" he asked softly, not harsh. Rachel straightened out her arms so that her hands could touch her knees, she shrugged her shoulders, too.

"Alright, boys and girls! Time to turn down the lights, and relax." just as the DJ said that the lights turned down and a slow song started to play.

Richard got up and walked over to Rachel's side. He bowed and stuck out his hand, "May I have this dance?" Rachel shyly smiled and put her hand in his. He pulled her up and they walked to the dance floor, hand in hand. Half way in they found an area that was big enough for them. Richard turned and faced her.

"I don't know how." She stated coyly.

"Then I'll show you." Richard stated. "Take your left hand and put it on my shoulder." Rachel, being a good girl, did as she was told. Richard placed his right hand on her waist, she took a sharp in take of air when he did. "Okay, take your right hand and place it in my left." Richard raised his left hand a foot away from their bodies. Rachel looked at it then slid her hand in his, he closed his fingers around hers, firm yet gentle. "Okay, just follow my lead." Richard lead them to the beat of the music. Rachel had to look down to see where her feet were going. "It's easier if you look up." Rachel's head shot up to meet his, she blushed. After a couple minutes of this, Rachel moved her arms to go around his neck, and bring their bodies closer. Richard encircled his arms behind her waist. She placed her head on his lower neck, while he placed his head on top of hers. They stayed like this for what felt like forever. They soon were ripped from each others arms and forced to day with some one else, Rachel didn't like this one bit, neither did Richard.

"Richard!" Rachel screamed. She tried to push her body away from the man who held her captive. "Get away from me!" she snarled. "Let... me... go!" she pounded into his chest with her fists. She struggled against him for who knows how long.

Richard was getting dragged away from Rachel. Finally the person stopped and turned him to face the person. "Kori!" he gasped, as he looked up from the collision.

"Why Richard! I didn't think you'd be here!" She said sarcastically. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him there. Richard heard his name being shouted across the room. Richard tried to look but Kori turned his head back to face her's. "It's not worth it to worry over her." Kori sneered. Richard tried to look again but Kori stopped him. "She's not for you." she moved in and forcefully kissed him. Richard was shocked.

Rachel saw this happen, she felt weak, "Let me go." She tried one last time, nothing.

Richard pushed Kori away forcefully. "What the hell was that for?" He screamed. Richard turned his back on her and went back to Rachel. Once there, "Let her go." he said forcefully. The man holding Rachel let her go. She felt weak and limp, she could barely stand. "You okay Rachel?" He asked as he caught her before she fell.

"I'll be fine." Rachel whispered.

"I'm gonna take you home." Richard stated as they started to walk out the door. Once they got in the car Rachel leaned on to Richard's arm while he was driving. Richard patted her back and let go of the wheel before his arm fell asleep. Rachel soon fell asleep and stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

_**Rachel's House**_

"Hey, Rachel. Wake up." she felt some one shaking her.

"Huh?" Rachel mumbled as she woke up, half groggy.

"Your home." Richard said, he turned off the engine and opened the car door. Rachel sat up before he got up, he slammed the door and walked around to Rachel's side door and opened it for her. She snatched her coat from the back and got out of the car and stretched.

"Thank you Richard." Rachel said as they walked up the stone steps and she opened the door. "I really enjoyed it." Rachel turned and was about to close the door. "Oh!" Rachel came out and kissed Richard on the lips. It was short and sweet, unlike Kori's which was tough and painful. Once they parted they both said their good byes and parted. Richard turned and walked to his car. He jumped up and threw his arm in the air, laughing triumphantly. He was so happy.

Rachel leaned against the door and heard Richard laugh with happiness. She smiled and walked up stairs to her room.

"How was the dance?" her mother asked.

"It was fun!" Rachel stated and closed the door to her room. She changed into her Raven custom. She looked at her phone, 1 message, and it was 10 at night. The caller was X. Raven sighed and teleported herself to the old ware house were X's hide out was.

_**Hide out**_

Once she appeared and was soon knocked flat on her stomach. "What took you so long?" that mocking voice of his. "Tell me... what does Richard say to you?" X started to pace around the edge of light that surrounded Raven's form. "Does he whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" Rachel started to sit up, she sat on the side of her hip, she looked at the ground, trying to catch her breath. "Does he make you feel special?" Raven smiled in side but on the out side she felt terrible. "You know what will happen, don't you? He'll work his way down your neck, across your breasts, down your stomach, and once he get what he wants, he'll throw you away like the dog you are."

"That's not true!" Raven whispered angrily.

"Oh, it's very true, and you know it!" X mocked. "He'll make you feel special and make you feel wanted, then once he gets in deep enough... He'll rip out your heart!" He said in a sickening voice.

"No... no... no!" Raven chanted over and over again. Then she thought about what happened at the prom, but he walked away from Kori, angry, he didn't like her.

"Oh you know this! And every little detail it lad you closer and closer to your heart being ripped out again."

Raven started to chuckle softly, then it turned in to maniac laughter.

"What's so funny?" X was now on guard, he didn't like where this was going.

"You don't know what your talking about do you?" She chuckled, evilly.

"Shut up wench!" X came and scratched her across the face. Her hood flew off and she had 4 long lines across her cheek, bleeding.

Raven thought about what X said as she faded threw the floor in to her own room. He maybe right, but, there was so much to show that he really cared for her, did he really love her or was he playing with her for Kori's amusement?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay I'm back... sorry this break hasn't been the best time for me, I've been busy and had writer's block... again... I was thinking that maybe I could do a Jurassic Park theme for my next story for the Titans. What do you guys think? And like always there will be a preview of the next story at the end of this story. Okay enjoy this one... it will burn you up, literally.

_**Jump city high school**_

It was early April and the air was hot and dry, which was unusual. Usually it would rain constantly during this month, but not a drop came from the sky. Richard had ran into some trouble starting his motorcycle this morning so he had to take his dad's car. Richard found a decent place to park and turned off the engine. He took the key out and rushed out of the car and into the building. Mrs Petro was standing there patiently, tapping her foot as the bell rang. Richard ran into the room with a note in hand, backpack slung over his shoulder, he was already sweating from the heat, all the kids were. Mrs Petro was hot too, even though she didn't look it, she was getting hot under the collar. Richard sheepishly walked up to her and handed her the note, once in her hands she opened it and scanned it quickly.

"Alright Mr Grayson, I'll let you off this time." her voice was stern and had a red flag go up saying, 'Your in trouble if you didn't have this note.' Richard slid back into his seat, by Gar. Gar looked like he was going to pull of his dark blue shirt any second, most of the kids sighed, moaned, or whined about moving or handing back papers. It was a harsh morning, and it wouldn't get any better.

Once class was over everyone went into the hot, clustered hallway. Where teens bumped into one another and shouted at each other, some were lined up at the fountain, others were at their lockers trying to cool off. Richard had already slung his backpack into his locker and got his stuff ready for 2nd period, Math. Richard grabbed his things for Math and Science, cause he didn't wasn't to be caught up in this cluttered hallway. They flew by fast, and before Richard knew it he was on his way to gym.

"Curse it! Why didn't we have swimming at this time?" Richard groaned. They had to run the mile, as everyone knows how tough that is! But despite the heat he got a good time, 8 minutes and 27 seconds. He and Vic ran together most of the mile but Richard kept going while Vic finished.

Richard went to his exploratory after gym and then to Language Arts. On his way there he ran into Rachel, but she didn't look to good, her eyes didn't shine, she looked pale, her face looked straight, she didn't even stop to say hi to him, and she was wearing a long sleeve knit sweater, purple, and jeans. Unlike everyone who was wearing shorts and white t-shirts. That wasn't like her.

"Maybe I should go talk to her after school." Richard stated, so only he could hear what he said. "Oh that's right!" Richard smacked him self on the forehead. 'I have to patrol the city tonight.'

_**Jump city**_

Once the teens got out of school, Richard went home and did his home work. It took him, what felt like for hours, soon it became dark and he went out on duty. He just sat there on the roof top scanning the top of buildings and listening carefully, for anything out of the ordinary. It was, yet again, another typical night in the city. People down on the streets, cars going by, all seemed quiet, that was until sirens broke the silence. It was a parade of fire engines, like 7 or more, going down the street heading towards the outskirts of town. That's what made Robin perk up. He stood quickly and watched them pass by, they looked like they were going towards Rachel's house.

"Don't turn right." Robin pleaded. But just like that on his command the line did. "No." Robin shot off after the fire engines. He leapt over buildings and houses trying to keep up. "Titans!" Robin had pulled out his communicator and shouted in to it. "Fire on the east side of town! Hurry!" Robin put his communicator away and put a good burst of speed into his already fast sprint. Robin had already seen the smoke rising up from the building complexes. He soon found himself down on the street, standing in front of a huge, roaring flame that had engulfed the whole row of 6 houses, one of which was Rachel's.

"Is that everyone?" the fire fighter asked as he put a little girl down on the pavement. Then there was a scream that came from the burning houses.

"No! There's still some one in there!" One of the woman shouted as she pointed to Rachel's house.

"No." Robin had gasped and ran in to the burning building, not thinking.

"Rachel!" Mrs Roth shouted as she walked in to the burning flames. A beam fell in front of her, she put her arms up to block the debris from hitting her face. "Rachel!" she tried one more time.

"Mom!" Rachel shouted. "Mom!" she ran into her mother's room. "Mother!" a wall came down behind Rachel causing her to move forward into the flames more. Rachel covered her face as she searched the up stairs floor.

"Rachel! Rachel! Ra-!" Mrs Roth saw a shadow move behind the flames. "Rachel?" She took a step forward towards the figure. Robin came out of the flames.

"Ma'am you have to come this way!" Robin shouted over the roar of the flames. Part of the ceiling fell beside them.

"But I need to find my daughter!" Mrs Roth tried to go away, but Robin grabbed her wrist.

"You daughter is probably out side already." Robin said, he flinched as another support beam fell behind him. That comforted her a bit. "Come on!" Robin pulled and they ran out the front door. Once Robin and Mrs Roth had got a safe distance, Robin let go of her hand. The 3 Titans were trying to help put out the fire. Starfire had noticed Robin was out of the building.

"Robin! Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Where's my daughter?" Mrs Roth asked worried. "I don't see my daughter. Where is my daughter?" She ran her head back and forth looking frantically for her daughter. "Where is she?" Robin snapped his head to the woman who was raging back and forth. He then looked at the burning building and ran back into it.

"Robin!" Starfire tried to fly in after him but the door gave way and collapsed, leaving him trapped in side. "Robin!"

Robin took off up the stairs and ran around calling her name. "Rachel!" he knew she wasn't down stairs because he was already down there, but he hadn't checked up stairs yet. He soon heard a faint shout some where. Robin knew this house by heart, he first checked the mother's room, Rachel might have been there looking for her mother.

"Mother!" Robin heard a faint female voice from the other side of the wall, that was Rachel's room.

"Mom!" Rachel shouted, she didn't notice that the support beam above her was going to fall. "Mother!"

_CRRAACCKK!_

"AH!" Rachel was hit by the beam, she fell unconscious underneath it, both from the fall and the smoke.

Robin had heard the fall and rushed to the room. He yanked open the door to find Rachel unconscious, under a burning beam. "Rachel!" Robin ran over and grabbed the support beam, he grasped one part and tried to lift up, it was too heavy. Robin knew if he didn't get this off of her she'd die, and he'd never forgive himself. That thought made him feel anger, hatred, and that made him get enough energy to lift the beam off of the girl, he pushed it off to the side, knelt down next to Rachel, he took her into his arms and pushed the hair out of her face. "Please be okay." He pleaded. Then the house decided to cave in at that very moment. Robin looked up and pulled his cape over both, Rachel and him. The house collapsed around them.

Everyone was waiting anxiously out side. Everyone heard something snap and after that, the whole house caved in, putting out the fire, but leaving a mountain of charred rubble and thick smoke rising up from the mountain.

"NO!" Mrs Roth yelled. A fire fighter had to hold her back.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled. She landed and turned around to Cyborg and cried into his shoulder.

"No... no..." Mrs Roth went weak after a while, she started to sob uncontrollably. It was a good 5 minutes before any one spoke.

The smoke hadn't settled yet, a black shadow made it's way into peoples' view. Everyone gasped, "Star... look." Cyborg stated in awe.

"I can't the scene is too-" Starfire turned and looked at the smoldering rubble to see a figure slowly appear. "Robin!" Star whispered. Mrs Roth looked up at the figure too. Tears stopped falling, she ran up to the boy carrying Rachel, the boy put her down on the ground.

"Mom?" Rachel said weakly as she opened her eyes, a very little bit.

Mrs Roth's eyes brightened up, her lips turned upward into a smile. Mrs Roth embraced her daughter. "Don't ever do that again, promise?" she backed off the hug.

"I promise." Rachel stated.

"Rachel, promise me you won't stay in a burning building." Robin stated with a smile, Rachel smiled back. "I know your brave, but you almost gave me a heart attack. I don't want to lose you."

"So you're the one that's been stalking my daughter!" Mrs Roth spat protectively. She pulled Rachel closer to her.

"No Mom you've got it all wrong." Rachel said. Rachel tried to sit up a bit. "He's not a stalker... he's my hero." Rachel said sweetly as she hugged him. Robin was caught off guard by this, but he hugged her back. Mrs Roth's eyes went wide, then her face turned soft, she was glad her daughter could find some one she could trust.

"Thank you." Robin whispered in her ear. Rachel was getting weak, her arms slid from his neck as she fell back, her mother caught her and a paramedic came up beside them.

"She's getting delirious." he stated. "Get a flat bed and oxygen over here!" the man came over and walked in front of Mrs Roth and took the girl. "Get in." Mrs Roth did as she was told. The man put Rachel on the flat bed.

"Robin!" Rachel whispered as she reached out to him with her closest hand. Robin reached his hand out and touched her's. Then they put an oxygen mask on her face. "Robin." she called out one last time, before she fell into unconsciousness, her arm fell from his grasp. They loaded her in to the ambulance, and took off. Robin was standing there with his arm stretched out, the 3 Titans gathered around him as he put his arm down and watched the truck drive off, lights flashing, sirens blaring.

"She'll be alright, Robin. You'll see." Cy assured, he put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

_**Jump city Hospital**_

Richard had stopped by after school, to see Rachel. Mrs Roth came out of the room where Rachel was kept.

"She wishes to see you now." She said. Richard got up and walked in and saw Rachel on the bed, some wires, tubes, and monitors were hooked up to her. Her hair was cut, cause part of it was burned, she had a hospital skirt on, with a blanket over her, her body was all bruised, cut, and bloody, she looked so sad and broken on that bed.

"Richard?" Rachel turned her head and spoke very weakly.

"Hey Rae." Richard came over and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you think?" Rachel stated. Richard chuckled. Rachel scooted up in her bed, so she could sit up, not lay down.

"Oh! I found this on today's news paper." Richard held up the front page and it had a picture of the paramedics loading her up into the truck and Robin at her side. "Some one was there for a while to interview the victims of the fire." Richard took a good look at the front picture. "You look so helpless there. I wish I knew, then I could have been there, with you."

"It's not your fault." Rachel shook her head. "Some one had saved me, I'm betting you would have pummeled him into the ground for touching me." They both started to laugh.

"That would have been a maybe." Richard put the paper down and placed his hand on her cheek, "That would have been a maybe."

"Richard?" Rachel asked. "How do you feel about me?"

"More then you could ever know." Richard stated. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, it was full of passion. Rachel was so glad that Richard felt this way about her, he would never lie to her... or would he?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

okay... sorry... I've got writer's block... again... it's very common for me actually. Well, good news is finally something came up for this story.. Bad news... my horse is lame... so she'll be off for a while.. So I can't ride her... WAH! Okay... enjoy the rebuilding of the stroy...

_**Burned down complexes**_

There were construction workers, home owners, and the neighbors across the street were all walking around, carrying boards, nails, drills, hammers, design plans, etc. to help rebuild the complexes that had fallen a couple weeks before. Richard had stopped by that afternoon, on the weekend. He wanted to stop by and help work so that the homes could go up as fast as they came down. He was surprised to see that they had already gotten most of the inside structure of the house, like the planks the help hold it up. You could here the pounding of hammers, the drills going, saws cutting, etc. on the construction sight. Richard had on a black, big, short sleeve t-shirt and shorts that were ripped at the knee. He walked around to try to find Ms Roth or Rachel. He finally found Ms Roth talking to some women that were, probably, her neighbors.

"Ms Roth!" he shouted over the noise. Ms Roth turned around to see Richard coming toward her.

"Hello dear." She said as he was in hearing range.

"Hi, have you seen Rachel?" Richard asked as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm." Ms Roth tapped her chin. "You know yes! I think she's over there helping the workers put up the foundation." She pointed to the area to where her house was being set up.

"Okay thank you!" Richard turned and took off to find Rachel. The women talking to Ms Roth told her that Richard was cute and she agreed. Richard got to the area where Ms Roth said she last saw Rachel. "Rachel." he started calling out. "Rachel!"

"Up here!" her voice came from above him. Richard shot his head up and saw Rachel sitting on one of the planks that was supposed to be the base for the 2nd story. She was up kinda high. She waved at him with her left hand, her right hand was occupied with a hammer, a box of nails was in front of her and a beam that was almost finished being pounded on by her, was in front of the nail box. She was dressed in a black tank top and really short shorts.

"What are you doing up there!" Richard shouted up at her. She hit the board a couple more times then set the hammer down.

"I'm coming down, hold on!" She swung her leg over the board she straddled and turned around so her stomach could help support her. She slid down to the second board below that one. This time she did that same thing but instead of sliding down she swung her legs, she let go when she got enough force, and she slid her self down and landed on the ground, 5 ft in front of Richard. "Hi!" she said as she straightened her self up after the landing.

"Hi.. Where did you learn how to do that?" Richard asked.

"Hmm, what?" she asked. "Oh, that. Well, I guess I just figured out I could do that."

"How are you doing?" Richard came over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm doing fine." She said as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I'm glad to see you up and about, but I don't want you hurting your self."

"Has anyone ever told you, you worry too much?" Rachel leaned her head on his chest. "Come on, we need to start to build this place up if I'm going to have some place to sleep next week." She turned and started to walk away, with Richard's hand in her grasp. They followed each other all over the sight. Richard helped Rachel lift and bring a couple boards to the workers that needed them, they brought water, nails, drills, hammers, anything they needed they would get it. But if no one needed anything they'd help hold, hammer, or get up in some places where the bigger workers couldn't get. They had the boards, stairs, and floors in that day, before night. Everyone went home, Richard had a hard time parting with Rachel, he didn't want to leave her.

Next morning, everyone was their bright and early. Everyone was already putting up insolation boards on the inside. Richard came again, early in the morning too. He found Rachel once he turned to look and saw Rachel talking to a couple of the female workers.

"Oh, Shoot!" The female worker said as she searched her pocket.

"Hmm? What is it Stacy?" Rachel asked as she turned around to see what her friend was talking about.

"I don't have any more nails. Could you get me some, this board isn't going to hold up it's self." Stacy stated.

"I'll get them." Rachel said as she sat herself down on the edge, where no insolation wall was. She fell back, using her legs to hold on to the floor, to keep her from falling from the 2nd story. She bent her back backwards to flatten her self against the non-covered ceiling. "Hi, Joe!"

"AH!" She jumped back and fell on her butt. "Don't do that Rachel!" Joe put her hand over her heart."You scared the living crap out of me!"

"Sorry." Rachel blushed, "Could we have some nails up here, we're out." Rachel stated as she held out her hand, her shoulder blade length hair fell off her shoulders.

"Here." Joe got up and grabbed one of the extra boxes of nails and handed it to Rachel.

"Thank you!" She said joyfully. She swung back up to be greeted by Stacy. Rachel handed her the box, "Here you go, a nice full box."

"Rae! Could you get me some water?" Another worker called.

"Sure." Rachel bent backwards again. This time she didn't scare Joe. "Hey could we get some water up here?" she asked.

"Here, take the small cooler." Joe handed Rachel the small cooler full of water bottles, she swung back up and put the cooler down by her side. "And pull your shirt down!" Rachel looked down, her white shirt had some dirt patches on it, one on her left shoulder the other at the right base. It was also torn at the bottom having a good 3-5 inch gap of skin showing, her jean shorts were light blue and torn too, about 3 inches of the fabric was showing. Rachel put on a sour face and pulled her shirt down as far as it could go, which wasn't far.

"Could we get another hammer or two up here?" one of the 3 males asked from the 2nd floor.

Rachel bent back down and asked Joe for a couple hammers. Once she received them she came back up to her normal sitting position. She handed the worker the hammers. "Any thing else." she stated with venom, she added a death glare.

"Could I get a drill please dear?" Stacy asked as she put some boards up that needed to be screwed into place.

"Very well, anything else?" She glared at everyone, everyone shook their heads. "Good." Rachel bent back wards and was expecting to see Joe, but instead she was face to face with Richard. "AH!" She jumped a bit, she lost her grip with her legs and grabbed on to the nearest beam to help hold her up. "Oh my god! Richard don't do that!" she shouted as she put her right hand over her heart to try and calm it. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that." Richard stated. Rachel let go of the beam that helped to hold her in place. "You're too precious to kill." Richard quickly pecked Rachel on the lips. Rachel blushed.

"So are you going to help us or not ghost boy?" Rachel asked, she was referring to his white shirt and how he was so quiet when he moved. "Come on." Rachel swung her body back up to the top of the 2nd story floor. Richard jumped and pulled himself up with ease. "Dam your strong." Rachel helped some others put up one of the 4 last remaining insolation walls that needed to be put up on the 2nd story of their house. It took a couple hours to put up the inside walls, wires, and cut the window frames to where they would be going. The roof still wasn't on, they needed to get it on before Wednesday, or else the floor would soak up water. The men started to put up the foundation for the roof. The female workers were busy painting the walls or putting doors in. Rachel was painting her own room, she couldn't reach the top of the wall. Richard saw this and came over and bent down and gave her a lift. He put her on his shoulders. "Woah!" she wasn't expecting him to do that. She looked down. "Hey there muscles." She stated. She could now reach the top of the wall. "Hey, Richard. I need some more paint." Richard bent down and gave her more paint. "Careful! You have precious cargo here." Rachel stated, as she almost lost her balance.

"Your right." He said as he kissed her left thigh. "You are precious."

"Don't push it." Rachel said as she bent over his head and put both hands on his head and kissed him on the nose. Once Rachel was done painting, she dropped the paint brush on the tarp. She had some white paint on her finger and whipped some of the paint off on his nose.

"Hey!" He said as she put the paint on his nose. She giggled.

"You look so cute like that." She kissed his forehead.

"You better be careful, I can drop you easily." Richard warned.

"I know you wouldn't." Rachel said.

"Rachel?" Ms Roth called from the new hall way.

"In here mom!" Rachel called.

"Rachel." Ms Roth poked her head in the door. "Oh, hello there Richard."

"Hi!" Richard said as Rachel crossed her arms, put them on Richard's head and put her head on her arms. "Hey, do I look like a head rest?" he looked up at Rachel.

"Maybe." Rachel dragged.

"Richard dear, put her down before you throw your back out." Ms Roth insisted.

"No, she's fine." Richard stated.

"Isn't she heavy?" Ms Roth asked

"Not really." Richard said.

"Well, just put her down. I'm afraid that she'll fall and hurt herself." Ms Roth said. With that Rachel slid down from his shoulders and on to his back. "Rachel..." Ms Roth got annoyed. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But mom!" she whined.

"Now!" Ms Roth yelled. Rachel got off Richard and stood on her own 2 feet. "Thank you. Now we need to help bring in the down stairs furniture."

"Wha?" Richard questioned.

"What furniture? All of it was burned." Rachel stated.

"No, the city gave us new furniture to replace the old ones, no charge." Ms Roth said. "Now come on!" she walked out of the room, the 2 teens looked at one another and shrugged and followed her down. After a couple hours of moving furniture, the workers got the outside shielding on the roof, so now the owners could sleep in their houses tonight.

"Let's just get their beds in then we'll call it a day." the head worker said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at the setting sun.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya." Richard said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you." Rachel stated before he left. "For everything." Rachel sat on her bed.

"Good night Rae." Richard said as he kissed her forehead. He walked out and left. Everyone went home that night. Rachel lay there on her bed, listening to the leaving traffic outside. Everything quieted down after a couple minutes. Rachel buried her head in to her pillow. Then something was tapping on her window. She looked up. It was Robin. She slowly got up, she looked over at the window we she sat up. She reached over and unlocked the window. He opened it up and crawled in.

"Wow, this place is looking good." Robin said as he looked around. "And in a couple of days too." he looked over at Rachel, she didn't look happy. He raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"Robin?" Rachel asked. Robin came over and sat down next to her. She laid down on his lap. He brushed the hair that was falling on to her face away. "What if... you had some body that you loved... and they loved you too... but then... there's another person... that loves you just as much... and you love them too... what would you do?"

"Is there something your trying to say?" Robin asked. "Like you have some one else but, you like me too?"

"That's kinda it.." she blushed.

"So who's the lucky boy? What's he like?"

"Oh, he's amazing Robin! He's kind, strong, brave, handsome... in a lot of ways... he's like you." Rachel turned and looked at Robin. Robin felt uncomfortable, she was getting so close to reveling who he was under the mask. "But, I know that can't be possible." Rachel sat up and looked down. She suddenly burst into tears.

"Shh... Shh... it's okay, it's okay." Robin held her and tried to calm her down. They sat like this for 10 minutes. "Heh, I wouldn't be a good boy friend any ways."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as buried her face further into his chest.

"Well, for one, I'm always worrying about the city. Two, I have a lot of responsibility and I'd just be adding on more if I had you as a girl friend. Three, if the villains knew you were my girl friend they'd come after you and hurt you, just to get to me. Four, I can't visit you everyday like a regular boy friend can." Robin held her tighter, this was hard on him too. "We can still be very close friends. And if you ever need to talk to some one, I'm always here." Robin stroked her head. "So you'd be better off going with him, then me." Robin untangled him self from her and stood up. "I need to go." he turned and was about to hop out the window when Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Could I ask one thing of you before you go?" Rachel's eyes pleaded with him. Robin turned and gave her a kiss on the lips, nice and sweet. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as tears rolled down her face.

Robin parted, "I'm sorry." Robin jumped out the window and left Rachel there, standing in her own misery. She soon was engulfed in her own black aura and disappeared from her room out into the night as Raven.

_**Jump City**_

Raven was standing on a clock tower as Robin walked up behind her. Raven knew he was there, once Robin got close enough. Raven turned and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed him up against the wall and forced her lips on his. Robin quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. Her grip on his shirt lightened, he took this as a chance to flip their positions. Now Raven was on the wall and Robin was the one in charge.

"Oh, Robin." her voice was husky.

"What?" he panted. She said nothing and leaned forward and kissed him again, this one was chaste. They were too caught up in the moment that the clock struck midnight above them.

_Dinnggg Dinnggg Dinnggg_

The two broke apart, "I have to go." Raven disappeared in her aura as she faded through the wall. Robin was just left there leaning against the wall, out of breath, and sweating. Then someone came and pummeled Robin to the ground. It was Red X. The 2 rolled around for a while till Robin couldn't flip X over any more.

"What's the matter Robin? Getting soft?" X grunted. "What? You trying to move on my girl? Can't you picture it? Her under me, moaning my name, squirming, gasping and moaning with pleasure, begging for more. Doesn't that make you... Jealous?" Robin kicked X in the gut. "Oof!" Robin was now on top.

"She's nothing like you say she is! She's not a slut!" Robin growled.

"Oh really? Do you know her as well as I do?" X smirked and flipped Robin over and pulled out a dirk.

"Stay away from him!" Raven's voice came and her black aura took hold of X and threw him off Robin. Raven landed and ran over to Robin. "Robin are you okay?" she put her hands on the sides of his face. X got up from the ground and threw the dirk aiming for Robin, but instead, got Raven on the upper right thigh, on the outside. "AH!" the dirk dug in deep, she fell down in pain, clutching her leg.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as she fell, he looked up to see the man who threw it was gone. Robin bent down over Raven. "Here let me help." Raven was trying to pull the dirk out, but it was painful. She groaned and grunted as she tried. "Here." Robin took hold of the dirk gently. Raven looked up in surprise. "Lay back, this is going to hurt." Raven did as she was told. Robin slowly eased the dagger out, Raven groaned in pain. "It's almost out." Raven arched her back, she clutched her cape tightly. Robin took one good pull and the dirk came out.

Raven gasped. "Oh god." she relaxed. Robin looked at the dirk in pure hatred. He crawled over her.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yes... much.." she sighed. She sat up, he moved. She chanted something and her hand was engulfed in a blue aura.

"What the..." Robin jumped back. The open wound was healing before his eyes, it soon was nothing more then a scar on her leg.

"Better. Now I won't bleed to death." she stated dryly.

"Thank you." Robin whispered, in to her ear.

"Your welcome." She turned and kissed him on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Okay, I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy training, and healing, because of the show we're doing in October, so yeah, I finally got some time! Yes! Okay this chapter is going to be very emotional. Bye!

_**Wayne Manor**_

It was night in Gotham, the news of the fire had spread through the state, and Wayne inc. had taken over the job to find out who or what did the crime. Bruce threw down the newspaper, with the News heading on the front of the page saying, 'House fire case gone cold! No trace of evidence what so ever!' A large thud came when the paper hit the desk, where Richard was sitting opposite of Bruce.

"I can't believe this!" Bruce scowled. He put his hand on his forehead, he was thinking as to what to do next.

"Something wrong master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he placed a cup of coffee on the desk, next to Bruce.

"I don't under stand this." Bruce's voice be came harsh. "This case was going so well! Then we come to this dead end!" Bruce thrashed his hands out in front of him, referring to the newspaper. "I just don't under stand." he put is chin on his fist. "There has to be something missing. Some thing we've missed."

"All the evidence was gathered at the scene, tested and scanned, for any trace to who, or what, started that mysterious fire." Richard stated, he was in his Robin custom, but he had his mask off. "And if there was any other evidence, it's probably buried under the new foundation they put up."

"Or..." Bruce said in a thinking tone. "Some one hasn't told us the whole story." Bruce sat up and pointed to the girl's name. "This girl, here. Rachel." Richard looked up. "Did you get her full story?"

"She didn't really have that much-" Richard was interrupted.

"I don't care!" Bruce stood up and shouted, bagging his fists in to the desk, knocking the cup of coffee over. "Get all the information you can out of that little rat! Beat her! Abuse her! Threaten her! Do something that will make her tell you the whole story!" Bruce ragged.

"Already on it." Robin put his mask on quickly and opened the window and jumped out.

"Sigh" Bruce laid back in his chair. "We need to teach that kid some manners."

"Yes, sir." Alfred agreed.

_**Rachel's House**_

_Tap Tap Tap_

Rachel had her nose in a book. She turned to her window to see Robin out side. Rachel put the book down and stood up, her white shirt she had on was big on her, her silk pajama bottoms went down to her feet, dragging along behind her as she walked, she had white socks on, too. She walked over to the window, unlocked it and opened it up. Robin slid in quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel whispered. "My mother's home! If she hears us we'll both be in-" Robin put two fingers to her lips.

"Shh." He shushed her. "We need to talk." He removed his hand from her mouth.

"About what?" Rachel asked. Robin ushered to the bed, as to sit down. Rachel moved her book aside before sitting down, Robin sat down beside her.

"It's about the case." Robin explained. "It's gone cold." Rachel looked down. "We're thinking that some one hasn't told us everything they know." Robin put his hands on top of Rachel's, which were on her lap. "And I know it's not you." Rachel looked up into his masked eyes.

"I told you everything I know." Rachel had to look away, she couldn't bare to lie to his face, well, looking at it at least.

"Well, do you know some one who might have not told everything?" Robin asked.

"I don't know!" Rachel whispered harshly, she stood up and walked to the other side of the room, she hugged herself. "Maybe, the others, my neighbors, might know something."

"Thanks Rae, I could always count on you." Robin said as he was about to hop out of the window.

"Wait!" Rachel said as she ran over and hugged him. He was caught off guard. He lightly placed his arms around her. "What if, I said I was the one lying to you?"

"What?" Robin's eyes went wide.

"What if I said, I knew who started the fire?" Robin's eyes went even wider, if they could go any wider.

_**Jump city High Gymnasium**_

Rachel, had decided, to work on her gymnastics skills. She was wearing her black leotard, but not the one she fights in, similar but not the same. Rachel had her hair back in a nice long braid, to her shoulder blades, you could see the scar on her leg clearly, she was wearing gymnast shoes, which are flexible and very comfortable. She was next to the balance beam, she was actually on the exercise mat. She started to stretch her legs. The cheerleaders had come in from the out side, they were chatting loudly, Kori was one of them. Rachel happened to be in their spot, they so called it. Rachel moved to her left leg, ignoring the fact the team was literally on top of her right side.

"Uh, Hello!" The team leader said in a valley girl accent. Rachel moved her legs into the Chinese splits, that's side to side. The girl looked paranoid, she looked back at the other girls, who looked mad. "Hello? I'm talking to you! Your in our spot!" the girl said.

Rachel stood up and pulled her leg up into a Scorpio position. "Does it look like I care?" Rachel said emotionlessly. The team leader grunted and copied Rachel's position. Rachel glanced over at the obsessive teen leader. Rachel put her leg down and pulled her right leg straight up, over her head. The cheerleader copied.

"Come on, Nikki show her who's the boss." the cheerleaders cheered off of the side lines.

Rachel put her leg down and did the American splits, that's front to back, Nikki copied. Kori looked suspiciously at Rachel. Rachel stood up and looked at Nikki face to face. Some body turned on the music, with a nice beat. Rachel looked up then back at Nikki, a serious look on her face, Rachel just smiled, with a little evil idea behind it.

"You think you're all that?" Nikki said as her and Rachel started to pace around each other looking at each other, deadly.

"Try me." Rachel said.

"Dude! Come on hurry up! We're going to miss the girls in the gym!" Gar said as he briskly walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry, Gar! We'll get there soon, they aren't going to disappear." Alex, Aqualad but not in his hero form, said.

"Dude! You're missing the action here!" Gar shouted from down the other end of the hall way, about 15 meters down the hall, that's 45 feet. "There's a show off between the captain and this girl you like Richard!"

"What?" Richard shouted and burst into a full sprint, everyone followed. Once Richard got there, the girls were death staring each other. "Oh, no. This won't end well."

"Well, might as well do my home work while we're waiting." Victor sat down and started doing his homework, while the others watched.

The two girls walked to the opposite sides of the mats, the rest of the team backed off, giving them space. Once there Rachel turned around to look at Nikki across the mat.

Richard saw the scar on her upper thigh, "Huh?" he raised an eyebrow. "That's strange."

Nikki was the first to move, she did a perfect cartwheel. She gave a wicked smile to Rachel, once she was done. Rachel did a graceful one handed cartwheel. Rachel smiled mockingly, while Nikki's mouth dropped. Nikki shook off the surprise and did a one handed cartwheel too, not as graceful. Rachel walked back to the edge of her mat and made sure there was enough room to do her next stunt. Nikki smirked as Rachel walked away, Rachel then turned back and did a no handed cartwheel, with ease. The boys' mouths' dropped. Nikki picked some fuzz off of her white and green cheerleading outfit. Nikki did a round off with one flip flop at the end. Rachel and Nikki kept this up for a while, Rachel always came up bettering Nikki's moves. But that was soon going to be over. Rachel did a no handed cartwheel with 3 flip flops and one no handed flip flop. Nikki tried to copy her but, on her 4th flip flop her hand went down wrong, and she fell.

"Nikki!" the girls all ran to her side. Rachel stood triumphant.

"Ow, You'll pay for this!" Nikki shook her fist, she then winced and pulled it back, nursing it. The girls helped escort her out of the gym. Rachel went back to stretching. The boys in the hall way watched as the cheerleaders went by, Kori gave Rachel one last glare.

"Dude! Did you just see that!" Gar shouted.

"That's no ordinary girl." Alex stated.

"That's what worries me." Richard said suspiciously.

Rachel knew the boys were there, watching her, so she decided to put a little show on for them. Rachel Stepped up to the beam and got on it. She, first, bent down and did a slow cartwheel, to show she had complete balance, control and strength. She landed gracefully, without a sound. She then did the American splits, then sat to one side on the beam, having one leg tucked in under her. She then straddled the beam and did 3 somersaults, carefully balancing each one. Then one the 3rd one at the end, she forced hr hands out and went from straddling the beam to doing a hand stand, and doing the splits in the air.

"Woah! Dude, did you see that?" Gar asked. All the boys nodded in surprise.

Rachel slowly closed her legs and walked, on her hands, a couple feet. Her face was sweating, that last move pulled a lot of energy out of her.

"She's gonna fall!" Roy warned.

Rachel's arms were wobbly, but she managed to lower her self down enough and did a somersault, to relieve the stress on her arms. She straightened out her right leg to keep her from falling over, on the beam. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead, she stood up on the beam and continued her routine. She did back wards somersaults, back bends, etc. She finally was done in less then 30 minutes. She went into the locker room and changed into her regular clothes. She had blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. She walked out of the locker room and found the boys chatting.

"Richard!" Rachel walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, how are you?" Richard asked.

"I'm fine." Rachel whispered, "Oh, yeah, I want to be your girl friend, so I accept." A Grin spread across Richard's face. He hugged her, and swung her around, laughing.

"I want to be your boy friend, so I accept, too." Richard whispered with delight. The boys all smiled, Rachel was so happy, yet some part of her said she shouldn't have done that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wow, 10 chapters already, man. I'm breezing by this story, I'm not even ready for the next story yet! Well, we need to enjoy how long it lasts. Enjoy!

_**Jump City High School Computer Lab**_

Kori was really pissed at Rachel for hurting their team captain, and making them miss the finals for the Championship. So, she decided to look up our mysterious perfectionist.

'She's too perfect.' Kori thought as she logged on to the school's web site. She soon typed the name, 'Rachel Roth'. Kori only found a short paragraph on her. She had perfect grades, a 4.0 average. There didn't seem to be much about her. "Hmm." Kori wondered. She tapped her chin as she moved the mouse around. She then went to a web site where it had everything on it, from what happened 10 seconds ago to what happened 10 years ago. Kori typed in the girl's name, 'Rachel Roth'. And again, nothing big came up, like on the High School web site. Kori then deleted the first name, "Maybe something about her family would come up." Kori stated in a whisper. Kori clicked enter. Then 12, full, pages came up under her name, Kori gawked. In big, black letters it said,

"**Roth Brings Crackin High to a Gold Medal"**, and under neath that was a picture of Rachel, on a beam, bars, and mats, looking so graceful, and then on the shoulders of her team mates with a gold medal around her neck. There was a nice long paragraph on how she did and what.

"**10 year old Beats Best of the Best"**, an intermediate schoolgirl beats middle school team by .3 points. They had a picture of her diving into the water of another school's pool, graceful form and all.

"**Magician takes eyes of the Midwest."** There was a picture of Rachel in a magician's top hat and custom, she had a bunny in her hand. The caption under that said; 'Average Teen takes talent to the top with entertainment for all viewers, kids and adults, from cards to bunnies, and any where in between, this girl has done it all.'

"**Genius in our Midst"**, South Dakota middle school girl brings math team to the top. Rachel was in the middle of the group picture holding the trophy, for the school's math elite team.

"**Girl makes fame known."**, New York girl goes to the top with knowledge. They had a picture of Rachel's ranking on a board with the top geniuses in the east sector.

Kori's eyes got so tired, it just kept going on and on about how great she was. Soon, some where at the end, she was skimming the head lines, she came upon a very interesting one, it said;

"**Roth escapes from Prison!"** Be on the look out for escaped criminal.

Kori smirked, "Perfect." she purred, "I have you right where I want you, my little escape artist." She saw the picture of Rachel being taken away, she had a wool blanket around her, she wasn't looking at the camera, she was looking behind her, and the horror on her face, told it all. Something had happened to her, and she didn't look like she wanted to talk about it. Kori hit the print button. All 12 pages printed, she rushed off to find Richard.

_**Hallway**_

Kori ran to Richard's locker. "Richard!" Kori yelled. Richard had his head in his locker, he was busy doing something. "Richard look what I found!" Kori waved the papers in front of Richard's face.

"That's nice." He stated as he pushed it away. Kori scowled.

"No, look!" She insisted. She put it in his face again. "It's about our mysterious girl."

"I know Kori." Richard stated as he skimmed the page. "Isn't she great." he said dreamily. Kori's mouth dropped. "Rachel is so... perfect!" he trailed off on that last part. Richard closed his locker and left. Kori was standing there in shock. Then an evil idea popped up in her head.

_**The Next Day**_

Rachel walked in the door, and wasn't even one yard in and was surrounded by people who, which she didn't even know, were asking her to join and do stuff.

"Will you join our science club?" one asked.

"Will you go with the Math Elite team to the finals? We could use an extra brain." another said.

"Come on! Join the Gymnast Team, we could use a girl like you to win our selves a gold medal!" another said.

"Rachel, Rachel! Over here! For the school's news paper!" a photographer shouted and flashed the camera. Rachel flinched and looked away, she hugged her self tightly.

"Alright, that's enough! Stand back!" Richard's voice over powered everyone else's. Richard came barging in to the center where Rachel was. "You okay?" He asked as he put his hands on Rachel's shoulders. Rachel looked up at him, tears starting to fill her eyes. She threw her self at him and wrapped her arms around his neck..

"Please, don't let him hurt me." She whispered.

"I won't let any one hurt you." Richard said. "Okay that's enough, Break it up!" Richard tried to shoo everyone away, a camera flashed, then everyone left. "You feel better now?" Richard asked. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Yes. Thank you." She sighed as she tried to nuzzle further into his chest.

"I need to get to class. Could you let me go?" Richard whispered.

"Yea." Rachel giggled and let go of her boy friend. "Bye."

"See ya!" He walked off to class.

Rachel looked around the hall. Some flyers have been posted up, with... HER NAME ON THEM! They had the different facts about her, some had the science fair stuff, and math and gymnastics. "No!" she walked over and tore them down, one by one. She stuffed them all in the garbage and left for class.

_**Jump City**_

Robin was crouched at his favorite spot on top of the tower. Starfire flew down and landed beside him.

"Robin have you heard?" Starfire asked. Placing her hands behind her back innocently.

"About what?" Robin asked. He didn't seem to care if she was there or not.

"On that escaped criminal?" Starfire informed, "She has been located to our city." Starfire was trying to sound innocent. "And-" Robin put his hand up to silence her. She looked at him confused.

"Move, go away." Robin shooed her away. Starfire did as she was told. Black aura was consumed in a dark ally way. It soon to shape of a raven, and it flew up to the roof where Robin was. The bird soon took form of a girl, Raven, as it landed.

"How are you doing?" Raven asked as she sat down beside him, fairly close.

"Good... Haven't seen you in a long time." Robin stated. "Where were you?" Robin turned his head to look at her.

"Places." She shrugged. "I missed you." She said sweetly, she laid her head on his shoulder. Starfire got angry.

"Places... like where?" Robin asked. He was getting more suspicious, maybe even a little too pushy.

"Just places, different cities and areas." Raven stated as if it were no big deal.

"Do you still have that scar on your leg?" Robin asked.

"Yea." Raven stated. "It hasn't healed, that much. I thought it would, when I was at the areas, that I went off to."

"And… what were you doing there?" Robin asked a little to eagerly.

"What's the matter?" Raven said, harshly. "Your usually not like this!" Raven pulled her head up and stood up sharply. "This isn't you Robin!" Robin stood up, never taking his eyes off the city. "Some thing has changed you." She said as if it were that bad. "I can't believe it! Your not the same person I fell in love with!" Robin clinched his fists. "You know what, if your going to act like this, then, I don't think I should even come and see you any more." Raven turned away sharply and walked away. Robin finally snapped. Robin grabbed Raven by the cape and threw her up against the wall, he pinned her there, by her shoulders.

"You! Are the one that has been stubborn!" Robin growled. "You haven't even been answering my questions!" Raven glared at him. "I haven't seen you in over a month and you throw all this shit at me!" Robin moved in a little closer, really getting face to face with her. "I've been missing you and finally when I see you, you make it seem like it's a bad thing that I'm worrying about you!" Robin pushed on her shoulders a little harder. "What is your deal?" Raven's eyes flashed red. She closed them and turned her head away.

"I'm sorry." She pushed him away. She walked away from him, a good couple of yards. "I... Have to go..." she started to cry, it sounded like. She vanished in her own aura. Robin just stood there, fists clenched, breathing hard.

The three that were hiding came out. "Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Cyborg! I want you to research her, find out what you can!" Robin ordered.

"Right." Cy agreed.

"Beast Boy, I want you to track where she has been in the last month."

"Aye, aye!" Beast Boy did a salute.

"Starfire!..." Robin paused. "You scan the skies, keep an eye out for her, follow her."

"And what about you?" Star asked.

"I have some one I have to see." With that Robin jumped off the building and ran off in to the night. Everyone separated from there. Starfire stood there, wondering if she did the right thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

okay I was kind of inspired to write this one chapter and there is a picture that will appear and go along with this story that kinda of inspired me to write it in later... I will type up the book separately, only parts will be in this story... the whole book will be published later... after this one... Enjoy!

_**Rachel's House**_

Richard had pulled up to the front of the town house on the end of a row of town houses. It was on the week end and the street wasn't really busy, as usual. Richard got off of his bike and placed his helmet on the seat, making sure the keys were out and in his pocket. Richard walked up the stone steps and knocked on the wooden door. Ms Roth came over and opened the door, she had a pair of light blue jeans on and a very light purple, cotton, sweat shirt.

"Oh, hello. Come on in." She told him as she moved aside from the entrance. Richard nodded at her and walked right in. Ms Roth closed and locked the door. "Come into the kitchen, and sit down." she said as she walked into the kitchen, and got back her cooking. Richard pulled out one of the four wooden chairs sitting around the table and sat in it. Ms Roth kept cooking, they had a good 5 minute silence between the two of them. Richard was staring off in to the hallway by the stairs. Finally Ms Roth broke the silence. "You know..." She started. Richard was snapped away from his train of thought and looked over at her. "I think Rachel's really lucky to have some one to trust and talk to." Ms Roth took out some plates and set them aside. "Would you like some?"

"Huh? Oh. No thank you." Richard denied politely. Ms Roth just smiled and put the extra plate back.

"I think she's really lucky to have you."

"Really?" Richard said in disbelief.

"Oh, yes!" Ms Roth stirred the food in the pan around a bit. "You know that she hasn't got any real friends. And you're the only one she's got." her voice got soft as she pored the food on to the 2 plates. "Rachel! Food!" She called up.

"Coming!" Rachel's voice came from the top of the stairs. You could here her rush down the stairs. Rachel, once she reached the bottom, softly padded across the floor, she soon stopped when her eyes came upon Richard. "Richard? What- What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked in and sat down beside him. "If your going to ask me out I can't... I have to work."

"No I was going to-" Richard just processed the last bit of information in his brain. "Wait! Work?" Richard turned to her in shock.

"Yeah." Rachel put her arms on the table then her head in them. "Babysitting."

"Here, eat up." Ms Roth put Rachel's plate in front of Rachel and her plate on her side.

"Thanks mom." Rachel muttered as she started to eat. Ms Roth started to eat.

"So.. Who are you babysitting tonight?" Richard asked. "I didn't know you babysat."

"Some of the neighborhood kids." Rachel said as she finished half of the plate. "I think I'm babysitting... Melvin, Teether, and Timmy." she took another bite.

"All boys?" Richard stated.

"No! Melvin's not a boy!" Rachel stated, she giggled a little. Then the door bell rang

"Oh, that's them." Ms Roth stated. "Then that means I have to go." Ms Roth finished off her plate and placed it in the dish washer, she grabbed her coat. "Bye Rae!" Ms Roth opened the door, three little ones came running in. Once they were all in Ms Roth closed and locked the door behind her.

"Not now!" Rachel groaned.

"Rae!" Timmy and Melvin yelled and jumped on her, hugging her to death.

"Hi guys." she hugged them back. Richard felt some tugging on his pants, he looked down. A little boy, a baby, was tugging on his leg.

"Hey there little one." Richard said as he lifted him up and set him on his lap. The little boy took the pacifier out of his mouth and offered it to Richard. Richard took it and put it back into the little boy's mouth.

"I think he likes you." Rachel said, she was watching them the whole time. The two had disappeared from Rachel's lap.

"Rae!" Melvin called from the living room.

"They want to watch tv." Rachel sighed.

"The tv won't turn on!" She called again.

"How'd you know?" Richard asked. Rachel just shrugged and got up and walked into the living room. She put up a baby gate in the door way, so they wouldn't be out of her site, especially Teether. Richard got up and followed her, baby in his arms. Richard stepped over the gate and place Teether down on the floor. Rachel had sat down on the couch watching the three. Melvin was brain dead watching the tv, Timmy was playing with Teether, they had soft, foam, building blocks they could play with.

"Wow." Richard said as he sat down next to her, "they are really quiet."

"That's just for now." Rachel stated. The two sat watching the three little tots play or watch tv for the next hour. Soon Melvin had a big box in her hands, she came up to Rae and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Will you show us some magic Rae?" Melvin asked. Rachel snapped out of, the almost asleep, trance she was in.

"Sure." Rachel said as she reached for the box, she opened it. Richard stirred from his light sleep. Rachel had the three kids in front of her, she had a red foam ball in her hand. "You see this ball?" the kids nodded. "Maybe it's not a ball maybe it's.." she closed her hand around it, and when she opened it, two red foam balls were in her fingers, "Two balls or," she closed her hand again, then three balls appeared in her fingers, "three, or" she closed her hand one more time, then she had four balls in her fingers. "Or maybe its four." she then closed her hand, she then opened her and it had one red foam ball in it. "Or maybe it's just one. Or maybe it's..." she placed her hands together and slowly opened them, nothing was in them. "Gone." the little ones clapped wildly. "Oh but wait!" She reached behind Timmy's ear and pulled out a red chip, a flat hard, plastic red, chip. "Now why was this behind your ear?" She questioned. "Wait a minute." she placed the chip in the palm of her hand and put her other hand over it, but not covering it, a good inch above her bottom hand. She then blew on it and the red foam ball popped up.

"Wow!" The three said.

"Yea.. Wow." Richard stated in surprise. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Rachel put a red clothe over her empty hand.

"I used to be a magician's assistant." Rachel stated as she pulled the clothe off and there sat a white dove. The dove cooed, for s couple minutes, she let the children touch it gently. Then she walked over to the widow, opened it and let the dove go.

"So what else can you do?" Richard asked as he glanced into the box of magician stuff.

"Lots of stuff." Rachel stated as she turned around and walked over to the box. She dug through the box, she pulled out a black, silk, top hat. She reached in side and pulled out a white bunny. "Rabbit in the hat." she let the rabbit go on the ground. She took a glass of water on the night stand beside the couch and pored it in to the hat. She then placed it on her head, "Wet water, dry hat." she pulled out the red foam ball that she had before. "One ball or more." she placed one hand over the other, with the ball in it. She opened it and hundreds of red foam balls came poring out of her hands. She pulled out a card and showed it to Richard. She ripped it up in to tiny shreds, she opened her mouth and took out a folded up card. She opened it, "Card in the mouth, not on the floor." she showed it was the same card. She then looked at her left sleeve, something purple came out, she pulled on it, a long line of handkerchiefs came out of her sleeve, it seemed endless. "Hanker Kerchief up the sleeve." the line finally ended. "Confide." she opened her hands and paper fell out. She then took one of the handkerchiefs and made a fist with her free hand and stuffed the handkerchief in to it. She then waved her free hand over it then opened it... nothing was there, "Disappearing rag." she then pulled a deck out of her back pocket. She tossed the deck from hand to hand, she then shuffled the deck and placed it in front of Richard. "Pick one." she told him, he did and it was the Ace of hearts. "Then put it back in any where." she instructed. He did. She then put a cloth over the pile and tapped it once. "Over!" she told the deck, pulling her hand away, and one card pulled itself from the deck and flipped over. She then took the clothe off and shuffled through the cards and found the Ace of hearts was flipped over. "Turning card." she held out the card so he could see it. She then threw the cards on the floor.

"Your making a mess." Richard stated. He was still in shock, but he was having fun watching her preform this.

"I know." She gave him a flirtatious wink. She pulled out her wand. She placed it in the palm of her hand, at either end. She pressed them together, "Disappearing Wand." she then pulled it out of her pocket. Rachel then stood the wand on the palm of her hand again, she then slowly took her left hand away from the bottom, the right hand was just there just in case it fell. "Floating wand." she then snatched it out of the air and tapped the palm of her left hand three times, then the wand turned into a bouquet of flowers. "Wand not flowers." Richard was amazed. She then turned the flowers back into her wand. "And my favorite... Up and away." she took her top hat off of her head and faced the bottom towards the ground, or the mess, which ever you prefer. She took her wand and waved it a little, a gust of wind picked up the debris on the floor and sucked it into the hat. She then placed the hat back on top of her head, once the mess was done.

"Woah." Richard gawked.

"Yea I know." Rachel said as she put the hat and wand away. The three were watching in silence. They clapped, loudly and widely. Rachel sat down beside Richard. She leaned over and whispered in to his ear. "There's more where that came from, but I don't think the children would appreciate what I was doing." Richard smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I know what you can do, maybe you could put another show on for me, when it's just us?" Richard whispered back into her ear. Rachel giggled.

"Of course." Rachel said before she kissed his ear. That sent a shiver down his spine. Rachel stood up quickly and stepped over the gate, she walked into the hall. Then the door bell rung.

'Wow, perfect timing.' Richard thought.

Once the three tots left, it was just the two of them now. Richard looked at the clock, it was 5:37 pm. "You okay?" Rachel asked.

Richard had a sour look on his face, "My dad's going to kill me." He walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, well. He can wait a little longer." Richard leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips, she responded back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until the lock came undone. Ms Roth was home. They came apart. "I have to go now." he kissed her one more time. "Bye."

"Bye." Rachel said as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

okay to save the titans u have to go to  save the Titans show and merchandise! We need to save them! Please they only now have 1662 people who signed! We need 10,000! To save them! So please let's save the titans!

And the book that Rachel is writing is going to be published after this story is done, and the picture that inspired me is here at

this is very in spiring!

Enjoy!

_**Outside of Jump city High**_

Rachel had a back pack slung over her shoulder and just walked out the back doors of the gym, she just joined the young author's club, (A/N: hehe I'm in it in my school so I don't feel bad), she had to get home as quickly as possible, she didn't want to be out in the open. The quickest way home was around the foot ball field and through the woods, and across a street. She didn't want to be out in the open for so long.

Richard saw some one walk bye really quick, out of the corner of his eye. He glanced again, it was Rachel. 'Wonder what's bugging her?' he thought. He walked up the side walk and around the chain linked fence that was between him and the bleachers of the foot ball field. Richard stood in the path of Rachel's pursuit. Rachel didn't even see Richard and she breezed right by him, until she felt something on her arm. She gasped and turned around to hit the person who grabbed her, in the face. Richard stopped her hand from making contact with his face.

Rachel opened her eyes, "Oh... Richard it's you!" Rachel sighed. "Listen I need to get home." Rachel tugged on her arm a bit, "So if you could let me go that would be appreciated."

"What's the matter?" Richard asked. He loosened his grip.

"I just need to get home and-" Rachel was cut off. She gasped loudly and hid in Richard's form. Richard had his back to the road so he couldn't see anything. "Oh, my god he's here." she whispered.

"What? Who's here?" Richard tried to glance over his shoulder.

"No don't look!" Rachel warned. "If my father knows, that we know he's here then he'll kill me and you both."

"Is that who set the fire to your house?" Richard asked.

"This isn't the time." Rachel made a slight glance over his shoulder. "Oh my god he saw us." Rachel started to panic. "He stopped his car and is getting out."

Richard glanced over his shoulder, he was getting nervous too. A man that was scruffy looking, lean and gruff, and had a glint in his eye, and that glint was to kill. He was hiding something black under his black leather jacket and it was in his waist band of his jean pants, his white shirt also gave it away, he looked dead at them and crossed the street one hand on the weapon. Richard placed his other hand on Rachel's other elbow, protectively. Rachel squirmed.

"Richard let me go!" Rachel gasped. "He's getting closer!" Richard turned his attention back to Rachel. She glanced over his shoulder one more time. "Oh my god!" she lost it. "He's got a gun. Let m go Richard! Let.. Me..-" Richard pulled her toward him.

"Rae." He whispered in her ear. "Rae, calm down." Rachel stopped squirming. "You know I wouldn't let any thing happen to you. Now I want you, on my mark pick up the back pack you dropped when you were squirming and we will slowly walk away, as if he weren't even there, and as soon as we turn the corner around the bleachers, we'll run in to the school and go for help, once we're out of his site. Okay?" She nodded, biting her lip trying to be brave. "Okay. Now." Rachel turned, and tried not to rush, but every precious second she dragged the closer he got with that weapon in hand, but hidden, he looked deadly, she picked up her back pack and Richard, paced evenly with her, as the started to walk away and beyond the bleachers. Once they were on the other side of the bleachers they ran. Richard taking the lead and dragging Rachel be hind him. Rachel's father was half way across the back of the bleachers when he saw them run into the school building.

The school was empty, but they had to get to the principal's office before Trigon caught them. Richard kept running. He then stopped. "Which way?" he asked. Rachel heard the doors at the other end of the hall close. She glanced back over her shoulder, her father had his gun out and was aiming.

"Any way just move!" she pushed him in one of the directions, one bullet was fired at them, nearly missing them but lodging itself in the wall. Rachel dropped her back pack so that they could run faster, her father kept up with them. He shot a couple more bullets each missing them, they turned a corner and hid in the shadows, Trigon went the other way. It wouldn't be long until he found out it was a dead end and had to turn back. Richard dragged Rachel to the nearest shelter they could find, the boy's locker room. Rachel heeled the floor hard and broke her grip on Richard.

"What?" Richard whined.

"I can't go in there!" Rachel stated.

"I don't care! Come on!" He waved at her to get in the steaming room.

"NO!" A bullet just grazed her head. "Never mind." once in there they were consumed by steam, it was dark and you couldn't see anything. Richard pulled Rachel around a corner of a locker end and crouched down in the steam. They heard the door open then close quietly. They heard a light pad of foot steps across the some what, wet floor.

"Come out my little bird," the voice said, man it made them both shiver in fear. "Come on out and I won't have to kill you, and your little boy friend too." They heard the footsteps come closer, Rachel started to panic. Richard put his finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet. Richard crawled across the floor, Rachel followed him. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." They saw a shadow pass right in front of them, Richard stopped and stayed still for a good minute or so, Rachel was too scared to do anything. The figure looked around then headed toward the door and seemed to leave. Rachel let out a sigh. Then a shot rang out. Rachel screamed. Richard turned, she was hit. Her left side was bleeding, she collapsed to the floor. Richard quickly picked her up and put her arm around his shoulders and helped her run. They ran for a good couple of halls the found an abandoned room. Some shots rang out along the way, one got him on the left shoulder, but it was just a cut nothing major.

It was small, and dark. Richard closed the door and placed Rachel down in the near corner of the room, he went back to the door and locked it. He went back over to Rachel.

"Hey." He asked her. "Are you okay?" She groaned in response.

"Heh, does it look like I'm okay?" She said weakly. She winced and held her side in pain. She groaned again.

"Here," Richard said as her pulled her arms away. "Let me see." he saw that the wound was only a graze but it was deep, the bullet had entered and exited. He grimaced. He took the bottom half of his shirt and tore the base. "Here, lift up your shirt." Rachel looked at him wide eyed. "Don't worry I'm not that perverted."

"Okay." she said as she lifted her shirt to the bottom of her rib cage. Richard took the torn piece of fabric and wrapped it around her waist to help stop the bleeding.

"There." Richard tied it off and pulled away. Rachel pulled her shirt back down.

"Thanks." Rachel said as she blushed. "Richard!" she gasped. "You're bleeding!" she pointed. "Here let me take care of that." she pulled out some clothe she had in her pocket, not a handkerchief! "Here." she began to dab it lightly. He winced, then grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, it's only a scratch." he pulled it away from his shoulder and put in front of him and Rae. "But thanks any ways." He smiled and kissed her fore head. She smiled too. Then a shot rang out again. This time he was right out side. Richard put both his hands on the walls, beside Rachel, and pushed her back into the corner of the room. His chest made contact with hers, she felt her face flush. Her arms were inching to wrap them selves around his body and pull him to her and keep him there forever.

Richard was glaring daggers at the door until he felt something hit his chest, it was warm and made him feel all warm inside.

Then there was yelling out side and a loud thump!

"You are under arrest! Anything you do, and or say will, and can be used against you in the court of law!" After a few minutes a police woman came and jiggled the handle. She then kicked the door in.

"Kids! Are you okay?" Richard sighed and collapsed from the strain, he was still conscious though. The woman noticed the wounds, "We need a medic over here!" she yelled down the hall. Richard just laid there in Rachel's lap, he sighed and smiled.

"Glad to see your okay." Rachel whispered.

The two were escorted out side, the police had her back pack outside already, she gasped and jumped behind Richard as she saw her Father being loaded into the back of a police car and driven off. Rachel knew what was going to happen to her and her mother next, they'd have to move again. So she'd have to make her boy friend's last days with her perfect. Or at least close to it. Once they were checked out they came out clean and went home, Rachel had to tell her mother what happened and then they'd have to make plans on how to move, but she wouldn't tell Richard.. Not just yet...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

okay this one is going to be kind of weird I'm kind of losing my touch unfortunately. Well, enjoy it!

_**Top of tower in Jump City**_

Raven stood there, the moon was starting to raise, not moving, cape blowing in the wind, slightly, her eyes were closed. She was thinking on how to break the news to both Richard and Robin... this was hard... she heard a slight whoosh of air.

'That must be him.' she thought. She kept her eyes closed, though. Once she heard him walking towards her, is when she opened her eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry." was all she could say at the moment. Robin froze in his tracks.

"What?" he asked. "What are you sorry for?" Raven turned toward him and started walking to him.

"I... I..." she stopped and looked into his masked eyes. "I'm not going to be able to see you again."

Robin was shocked, "What are you talking about?"

Raven turned around and hugged her self. "I can't stay here any longer." she whispered.

Robin replied, "What? Why!"

"Robin..." she sighed, "I'm a nomad... other cities need me.." Robin raised an eyebrow. "You and your friends can protect this city... while other cities need my help... I go around and pop up here and there.. Going where the wind takes me.." Raven dropped her arms to her sides.

"Where do you think your going to end up?" Robin asked.

"I don't know..." Raven walked over to the edge of the tower, that over looked the city's town square. "Any where but here. Some where far, far away." she whispered the last sentence.

This mad Robin upset.. Both of his beloved friends were moving away. Then an idea dawned on him. He turned and dug into his pockets. "Here." Raven turned her head. Robin pulled out a small clasps with an engraving of a black bird on it. "We can keep in touch." he said softly. "If you ever are in trouble press the pendent." he tapped the pendent, it started to glow. And so did something in his pocket... and it started to ring too. "This 'll link you directly to me." he took Raven's hand and placed the pendent in to it, then pushed it closed. Raven took her other hand and placed it on top of Robin's hand. He glanced up at her face. She had a small smile on her face. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Robin wrapped his arms around her back.

"I'll miss you so much." she whispered into his ear.

"I'll miss you too." Robin whispered back. He hugged her tighter, and so did Raven. "You also need to take a communicator, so we can keep in touch." Robin let go of Raven and dug into his pocket one more time and pulled out a yellow and black thing with a white T on it. Raven snatched it out of his hand and then pulled him back into an embrace. This was going to be the second to last time they'd ever see each other.

_**Rachel's house**_

Rachel just got home and quickly changed her uniform into her pj's. just then the door bell rang. She forgot to put all of her uniform away. So a little of it was out. She flew down the stairs and opened the door. It was Richard.

"Hey." she said out of breath.

"Hey to you too!" he said as he stepped in. Once she closed the door, he hugged her tightly, "This is so damn hard."

"I know." she returned the hug. They stayed there like that of about 3 minutes. "Come on let's go upstairs." they walked up the stairs and walked into Rachel's room. Richard saw a book and pen on her bed and picked up the book and flipped through it.

"Captain Nightwing huh?"Richard asked as he placed the book and pen on a stack of boxes.

"Yeah. It's a story about space pirates." Rachel was busy moving around the room.

"Nightwing." he liked the sound of it. How it rolled off of his tongue.

"I see you like it." she said. "It was actually based off of you and your friends."

"Oh!" Richard said in shock. It was a long silence, Richard felt uncomfortable."So.." Richard stuck his hands into his pockets, he looked around, boxes, boxes and more boxes, a bleeping icon, a blue rag, a bare bed except for sheets and a pillow, a... wait a minute...

"Uh..." his mind drew a blank.

"You okay there buddy?" Rachel stepped in front of him.

"Oh, um.. Do you have any idea as to where you're going to go?" he watched her go about the room putting other items in to boxes, but his eyes kept going to the blue rag and the bleeping thing.

"No.. I'm sorry." Rachel said as she pushed clothes together and she turned and expected his eyes on her but she found out that they were on something else. She silently followed his gaze. 'Shit.' she cursed to her self, she cringed slightly. 'Why didn't I put those away?'

"What are those?" Richard pointed to her pendent and clothe.

"There nothing." she grabbed her cloak and pendent, she accidently pushed it, she cringed again. Then something in the room started the ring. She turned to see Richard looking at his pocket. "Well..." she drawled. "Looks like we both have something to hide, Robin." she glared at him. Richard's mouth went slightly slack and stared at Rachel.

"You're kidding I hope."

"Oh! Stop putting on an act! Now we both know who we really are!" Rachel threw her stuff into a box.

"I wasn't planing on ending our relationship this early or like this." Richard glared at her. Rachel sat on her bed, looking down at the floor.

"Neither did I." she sighed.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't trust worthy enough to keep that kind of secret."

"I should say the same thing." Rachel glanced up at Richard. "I'm really sorry... this is probably the best way to end it." she started to play with her hands.

"No it's not." Richard sighed as he sat down next to her. "So why don't we start over?" Rachel looked up at him, he smiled. All she did was wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him roughly. Richard was shocked and lost his balance and ended up under Rachel. 'Who cares?' he asked him self and wrapped his arms around her back and flipped there positions. He then felt Rachel start to shake. Richard broke the kiss and looked down at the weeping girl. "Rae? Rae, what's wrong?" he wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs.

"I'm never going to be able to see you again." she sobbed.

"Oh.. Shh... shh..." Richard shushed her as he took her into his arms and cradled her. He gently rocked her back and forth. "We will be able to see each other. Don't worry. You'll see." and with that they stayed with each other for the rest of the night, cradled in each others arms, sleeping peacefully, how Arella found them. But they didn't know, they'd be like that sooner then they thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Okay guys... This is going to be my last story for fan fiction... I'm going to delete all the stories I have on here... I'm giving you guys a 4 month warning!

After that... say bye-bye... I've been having a bad month... With my role model dying, and relatives dying too, and the TT movie shattered my hopes and dreams... So this story is literally pointless... and also my birthday is coming up.. So I'll think about this as a late birthday present... October 31st... so... Enjoy the last chapter, and last story...

_**Bludhaven, 8 years later**_

Rachel Roth was a big time author around the US. Her book, 'Captain of the _Robin_, Sorceress of the _Night Hawk_'. It was the best time seller of the year! Heck, she even bought it for herself to read!

She was just walking down the street to her apartment. Suddenly the doors to her left crashed open with an explosion of dust. She shielded her face with her arms, as did the pedestrians around her. A couple gunshots were heard, and seen, through the smoke. Then they heard something hitting the floor, a guy yelling, then an impact and a snap. A crowd soon gathered around the door. Rachel didn't care, but she stayed there, in the back of the crowd, waiting and watching.

Then the smoke cleared. A man in a tight black suit, with a blue bird on the front with out stretched wings, long black hair and a mask was standing triumphantly over the robber's mangled body.

The man glanced up to look at the expressions on the peoples' faces, on person caught his attention. It was a woman in the back, with purple hair and eyes to match. That took him back to when he was a teen. His good and beloved friend, Rachel, or Raven, whichever it was.

Sirens brought him out of thought; he shook his head quickly.

Rachel turned her head and walked away. She needed to take a nap; it was such a stressful day. Some of the people that were there with her at the incident were mumbling with one another.

"I here that's the new hero from Jump city." one woman said to the other

"Yeah and I hear his name is Nightwing." said the other woman. Rachel jerked to a halt, shock written all over her face. "Isn't that odd? I mean, one of the characters in a book I read was named 'Nightwing'."

"I bet he copied it." The first woman said.

Rachel still had a hard time processing that. 'It couldn't be... could it?' she thought. "Phf! Nah!" she blew that idea off. Then she continued her journey to her apartment.

That night…

Rachel was in her apartment, the top floor, and it was one of the biggest in the building. She had just taken a shower and was in her white, cotton bathrobe. She had settled her self down on her black, synthetic couch. She was engrossed in her book she had written.

'One more page then to bed.' She thought. Once she turned the page she placed her marker, walked over to her nightstand and placed it in the drawer. She sighed then headed for her balcony that over looked the city.

Nightwing was crouched over on top of a building, over looking the city. But he wasn't looking for trouble, he was thinking about that woman he saw earlier that day.

'She looked so familiar.' He thought, 'Why can't I get her out of my head?' Nightwing was beating him self up for this. Then he heard doors open. His head snapped around to look behind him, no one. He looked down from where he was sitting to the concrete balcony, just below. A woman in a white bathrobe and purple hair came out of the building. 'That's her!' Nightwing got low to the roof top as he could get. He peered over the edge at her. She crossed her arms and leaned on to the edge of the balcony. He watched with great suspicion.

Rachel let out a soft sigh. She looked down at the street. A light breeze tossed a little bit of her hair. She looked to her left. A white plant pot with very faintly tinted flowers, that looked almost white. She reached over and plucked one of the flowers. She cradled it in her two hands as she looked at it.

She sighed again, "Robin... Where have you gone?" she asked the flower. The flower only answered with a little movement of the pedals as a breeze picked up again.

Nightwing over heard her conversation with the lonely little plant. He was shocked when he heard the name, "Robin".

Rachel looked at the flower as it danced around in her hands. She let her hands go and watched as it floated away with the breeze, twirling and dancing around so care free. She watched until it was out of sight. She then turned around, leaned backwards on her elbows and looked up at the sky.

Nightwing shrunk back so she couldn't see him. "Rae." He whispered.

Something moved on the roof top which caught her eye. She glanced at the roof top edge. "Must have been a bird." she mumbled. But she didn't know how right she was, well, partly. Rachel stood up from her leaning position and walked into her apartment, closing the doors behind her. She took off her robe and crawled into bed. She pulled out her book and began to read:

_Her room was dimly lit by red candles. Queen Emeraldas, was what she was known as around the universe, but he real name was Raven. _

_She lay in her red bed, under her sheets, with drapery hanging on the poles above her bed. Rose pedals were scattered everywhere, on the floor, on the bed, and even on the night stand next to here bed. It was like heaven. Something shifted beside her. Her eyes fluttered open._

_Captain Nightwing was there next to her. Staring at her. Her took his hand and brushed it over her face to get rid of the strands of lavender hair that had fallen in to her face. They laid there staring at each other, remembering what had happened a couple hours ago. They both smiled at each other. Nightwing cupped her chin and he leaned forward. Their lips touched, full of passion and lust, like they were a couple hours before. _

_Raven's hands tangled them selves in Nightwing's long, silky, onyx hair. Pulling him closer to her. She made a little moan as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. As their hips connected-_

Rachel closed the book. She put the book away and pulled the sheets over her nude body before settling down to go to sleep. Just then, the balcony doors flew open. Rachel's eyes did too. She glanced over her shoulder at the doors. Didn't she close them? The curtains fluttered around them. A figure was perched on the outside of the door. A gargoyle? Was it there before and she didn't notice it? No it couldn't be. She looked at her night stand, then back at the figure. She quietly reached for the drawer and opened it. She grabbed the hand gun she had been hiding just in case she needed it. And bot, did she need it. Once she got it out a black thing flew at her and knocked the gun out of her and in to the wall where it was securely fastened. She gasped and turned to look at the door. The figure was now inside and standing at full height.

"It's been a long time Rae." The figure said. The voice sounded some how familiar, but at the same time it didn't. Rachel's eyes went wide.

"It can't be." She whispered. She slid to the side of her bed and stood up, and wrapped the sheet around her body. "Could it?" The man took a couple steps towards her. She moved forward cautiously, once he stopped moving. Soon she was standing right in front of him. Staring up into his face. "Robin?" She asked.

He shook his head no, "I'm not Robin any more. I'm Nightwing." Rachel took her right hand, which wasn't holding the sheets up, and placed it gently on his cheek.

"It really is you." Rachel said with tears I her eyes. Nightwing placed his hand on top of hers.

"I missed you so much." Nightwing stated.

"And I missed you, too." Rachel said. Nightwing took her hand off his face and held it as he stepped a little closer so they were almost touching.

"I still love you Raven." Nightwing informed, "and I always will."

"Richard." She mumbled as their face were drawn to each other. "You've grown so much." she said lightly brushing her lips across his as she spoke.

"And so have you." He said and with that he seized her lips with his, in a passionate kiss. Over the years they've been apart, passion and love have been building up inside of them, yearning for one another. And now, it was all poring out into this one night together. Rachel, or Raven, slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, while her sheet had a mind of its own. It slowly started to fall to the ground, soon it was at her feet. Nightwing didn't care, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'This is just like in the book.' Rachel thought. She tangled her hands in his hair. This night will change their lives forever. And they will protect the city together, and stay with each other for the rest of their lives.

End!

I hope you enjoyed that. Well say good bye to it! Cause it's the last one I'll ever write... well... bye! I just might reconsider... but it looks like a 10 chance of a yes and a 90 chance of a no, I've been hurt so much this month... bye guys! You have all been great! I love you guys! I'll miss you!


	15. Epilog for I'm Just a Kid!

I'm just a Kid!

Chapter 1

okay I'm going to do one last, short story before I leave. Okay? Everyone happy?

_**Titans Tower**_

It was a typical night for the Titans. Everyone was getting ready for bed; brushing their teeth, changing into their night outfits, or just flopping down on the bed, like most people.

Raven had come stomping into her room, this was the 3rd time that she had to yell at Beast Boy to turn down his music. Once in, she slammed her door, again. Causing one of her potion bottles to rattle dangerously close to the edge, heck, it was already half way off. One more bang, and it was history. Raven didn't notice, all she wanted to do was get into bed. She threw her cloak into her closet and climbed into bed. And once Raven's head hit the pillow, she was dead to the world.

During the middle of the night, while everyone was sleeping, the house shifted ever so slightly, I bet you've all had that happen before, and the vial of powder came tumbling down one to the floor.

_CRASH_

Glass and powder were everywhere! The powder, once exposed to the oxygen, created a mist like substance and flowed across the floor. Once it reached Raven's bed, it crawled up the sides and on to the top, where Raven slept. The mist consumed her body like a blanket. Then, she inhaled it. She then went into a very deep, REM, sleep. Soon, the mist disappeared into the air.

In the morning, Robin was usually the first one up. He was up and dressed, hair and teethe brushed. He was walking down the hallway, past Raven's room, when he heard a thud. He stopped and looked at the door.

'Must be my imagination.' He thought. Then as he was about to leave, then an even louder thud came through the wall, it was more like a bang. He walked over and knocked on the door. "Raven?" No answer. He knocked again. "Raven?" He then, heard a little groan of pain. He was shocked. "Raven! Raven, are you alright!" There was a shuffling noise. Robin burst through the door to see...


End file.
